Three is Family
by Medico legal
Summary: A bit of fluff imagining how the third series could have been if Martha hadn't had her miscarriage.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure how many chapters this will be. Let me know if I should continue...

* * *

"DADDY!" yelled the little girl as she entered the office and ran towards the male occupant of the room sat behind his desk.

On hearing his daughter call his name, the man broke off his conversation with the female in the room who looked quite shocked at the interruption, and stood up with arms open wide as the little girl ran towards her father as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"Livvy!" He exclaimed as he scooped her up and proceeded to throw her in the air a few times catching her safely each time. The youngster shrieked with excitement on each throw into the air. It was obvious to all that this was a game father and daughter played regularly.

"Olivia! What did I just finish telling you about shouting in chambers?" Asked her mother who had remained at the office door but now entered, towing a suitcase behind her. She wasn't really mad, in fact she was happy that daughter and father had such a great relationship. She didn't think it would have been possible given his reaction when she had first told him she was pregnant. They had only slept together once, and their daughter had been conceived after they had been too drunk to even consider contraception.

She had intended to have a termination, but when push came to shove she had been unable to attend the hospital for the procedure and had changed her mind to keep her baby. It had been the best decision she had ever made. He had told her he would support her, but being the charmer she knew him to be, she hadn't really believed him at the time, thinking he would be off with the next good looking woman that he happened to meet. But, he had proved her wrong and much to the surprise of herself and all their colleagues, he had proven himself to be a rather good father. Olivia adored him, and he doted on her.

Her own relationship with the man in question had also grown stronger and they raised their daughter together, but as best friends, not lovers. That was what they told their family and friends although nobody quite believed them. Anybody could see that they were more than friends and all hoped (especially both their mothers) that they would realise this fact in the near future.

"Sowwy Mummy," said the young child who was now safely on her fathers hip with her arms around his neck.

"And you only encourage her, Clive," she admonished lightly as she reached her desk and parked the suitcase behind it.

"Sorry Marth," replied Clive whilst making a face at his daughter implying they were both in trouble. "I've just missed her so much," he continued as he launched a tickling attack on his daughter and proceeded to throw her around again to the accompaniment of Olivia's laughter. When he eventually stopped, she was upside down over his shoulder.

"Careful, she hasn't long had lunch," warned Martha recalling the last time he had done the same thing with not such a great ending as Olivia had been sick right down the back of one of his suits. On hearing that he quickly turned her the right way also remembering the same event.

"Did you have a good time at Nanna's?" He asked Olivia as he settled her on his hip again. She replied with an emphatic nod.

"She was spoilt rotten as usual," replied Martha who then looked around the room and became aware they were not alone. "I'm sorry. Have we interrupted something?" She asked remembering that Clive and the unfamiliar woman sitting opposite Clive's desk had been in conversation as they had entered the office.

"Don't worry. We were basically finishing anyway," Clive answered whilst focusing his attention on his daughter. He hadn't seen her for two weeks as she had gone to Bolton with Martha to visit Martha's mother. It was the first time he had been away from her for so long.

The impending ending of their meeting was news to the woman who Martha saw gave an annoyed look in Clive's direction. "By the way," Clive continued as he now looked at the two women in the room," this is Harriet Hammond, Marth, our new Practise Manager. She started here the other day. Harriet, this is Martha Costello, QC,".

"Nice to meet you," said Martha holding her hand out, to which Harriet finally shook but only after giving Martha a fully appraising stare. Martha took an instant dislike to her. "Sorry for barging in on your conversation, but Olivia was quite keen to see her father," she apologised.

"That's ok. As Clive said, we were nearly done,". Harriet replied feeling smug when she registered the surprised look on the female barristers face when she had called Clive by his first name. But she wanted to get the upper hand in this meeting, after the surprise she had just received. Unbeknownst to either Clive or Martha, Harriet had plans for Shoe Lane and she thought she had found the perfect person to help her with this scheme, when she had been introduced to the ambitious male prosecutor not long after starting. The fact that he was very attractive and single was an added bonus...at least that is what she had been told by Billy. She realised he hadn't been entirely truthful with her on that final point for some reason, and her dislike of the senior clerk grew. The appearance of an unknown daughter, not to mention the very friendly relationship Clive had with her mother were going to affect her plans somewhat.

Martha decided she should probably leave before she said something she would regret to this new manager. "Come on you," she said to her daughter, "why don't we go find Uncle Billy and the others and show them the picture you drew for them, so that Daddy and Harriet can finish their talk?" She reached for her daughter and Clive handed her over so she was now settled on her mothers hip.

"I'll come find you when we're done," Clive said as he headed back to his seat whilst Martha headed for the clerks room.

* * *

"Unca Billy!" Chirped Liv as they entered the busy hub of the clerks room.

"Hello Little Miss," replied Billy looking up from his computer. 'Little Miss' was his nickname for the little girl.

The other clerks all greeted the little girl as well. Martha and Clive had made sure their daughter was a frequent visitor to chambers, and as a result she wasn't shy around any of them. This had proved to be a godsend when she had started nursery. With all the sharing of illnesses that occurred when groups of small children got together, there had been numerous occasions when Olivia had been unwell and had had to be looked after by the clerks whilst her parents were in court.

"Did you have a nice holiday?" Asked Billy as he held out his arms indicating to Martha he wanted a hold of the little girl. He had been a big part of her life ever since she was born. Not only was he good friends with her mother, but he had helped her a lot in those first few weeks of her pregnancy when she was really unsure about what to do.

"Uh huh," was Olivia's reply as she settled on his lap. "I drewed you a picture," she proclaimed as her mother placed it in front of her good friend. On it was seven crudely drawn people typical of three year olds.

"Wow!" Enthused Billy not knowing what or rather who he was looking at as all the figures looked the same. "Who are all of these people?" He asked.

"That's you, and Unca Jake, Unca John and Aunty Betney," she recalled pointing to different figures," and that's Mummy, Daddy and me," she finished.

"That's amazing," Billy continued. "I'm going to put this right over here on the mantelpiece next to my favourite West Ham picture," he said as he walked with Olivia to the mantelpiece and set the drawing down. "Now everybody will be able to see it,".

"Daddy come and have a look at my drawin'" instructed Olivia as she spied her father and Harriet entering the clerks room. He obediently followed and enthused over the drawing as any proud father would. "That's you," she pointed to a figure when he asked if he was in it.

"I thought that was me," he exclaimed as he took his daughter from Billy who went back to his desk to continue work.

"Why don't you tell daddy what you want for your birthday?" Prompted Martha. "After a lovely day out with Nanna, she's already decided what she wants!".

"She's only just had her third birthday," said Clive astonished.

"I wanna baby welly!" Olivia proclaimed.

"Baby elephant," translated Martha when she saw a confused look on Clive's face. There was a murmur of laughter from the clerks who were all listening in to the family conversation.

"Mummy said no. Can I have one Daddy?" She pleaded, knowing her father was a softer touch than her mother. He usually gave her what she wanted.

"I think I agree with Mummy. Where would we put it when he grew up to be big?"

"In a garden," she answered with a tone that suggested her father was rather stupid.

"I think he might want somewhere a lot bigger than that Sweetie. That wouldn't be fair on the elephant would it?" He reasoned gently.

"Ok how about a baby 'raffe then?" Olivia asked and again Clive wasn't exactly sure what that was.

"Giraffe," Martha helpfully translated again.

"Same thing Sweetie," Clive said although he could see the making of a lawyer in his daughter with her bargaining skills. He supposed it wasn't really surprising considering both her parents were barristers. "Why all the interest in animals all of a sudden?"

"Nanna took her to the zoo," Martha explained. "Don't worry I have already thanked her for instilling a love of large animals into her granddaughter!"

"How about a baby sister?" Olivia piped up over her mother. Martha and Clive looked a little shocked at that suggestion whilst the clerk's room fell silent.

"You never mentioned that before," Martha exclaimed.

Clive meanwhile had noticed that the conversation was being listened to. "I think we should get a drink and then move to our office where you can tell me all about the zoo and everything else you got up to on your trip. We need to let these people get back to work," he explained as he walked towards the coffee room rather quickly with Martha following as Olivia remained completely unaware of the embarrassment she had just caused her parents.

Billy watched them go with a smile. The two barristers were going to have to get used to their daughter saying unexpected things in company. Once they had gone he switched his gaze to Harriet.

"Something wrong Harriet," he asked when he saw the sour look on her face. He detested this newcomer immensely.

"You said he was single," Harriet replied.

"He is. He's not married. Legally that makes him single," reasoned Billy a little smugly. He had thought he had seen an interest in Clive from the woman but he wasn't going to let that happen. Clive had promised Billy he would be a responsible and caring father to Martha's child and so far he hadn't let him down. He could also see how happy the unorthodox little family was and he wasn't going to let this woman spoil it. "He just happens to have a child with Miss Costello. Did I forget to mention that?" He asked pretending to be all innocent although Harriet wasn't buying it at all. "Maybe now you'll leave Mr Reader alone," he added as a warning. Harriet left the room in disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

Was quiet at work today so managed to get another chapter written. Please let me know what you think

* * *

In the coffee room, Martha was apologising to Clive. "I'm so sorry. She's never said she wanted that before or I would never have brought the topic up in front of everyone else. I'm so embarrassed," she said closing her eyes replaying the moment in her mind.

"Not to worry," Clive comforted whilst making them all a drink. "I'm sure they'll soon forget about it," he continued but noticed Martha still had her eyes closed. He decided to change topic. "I like your new hair cut," he said to which her eyes opened and she gave a small smile. Whilst away she had had her hair cut into a bob.

"Mum gave me the day off when she took Liv to the zoo. I decided to have a bit of a pampering session,".

"Ok coffees are done and we have an orange juice with straw. Let's put you up here," Clive said as he hoisted his daughter onto his shoulders," I'll take the coffees, you take this," he continued as he gave Martha the juice," and let's go back to the office," he finished as he headed back to their office by way of the clerks room.

"Unca Billy look at me!" Olivia exclaimed from her perch on her fathers shoulders as they passed through.

"I'm going to have to start calling you Big Miss," he joked as he watched the trio head for the sanctuary of their room.

Once inside, Clive placed the drinks on his desk, removed his daughter from his shoulders as she was starting to pull on his hair rather strongly, and sat down at his desk with his daughter on his lap. Martha gave Olivia her drink, picked up her own coffee and sat down in the chair to the right of Clive's desk. "When were you going to mention you got Silk?" She suddenly asked.

"Did Billy tell you?"

"No. I saw your new name plate on the ladder on our way in,", she explained. Clive just shrugged his shoulders. "You should have called," she chided lightly but got up and gave her friend a hug. "Congratulations! I told you you'd get it didn't I?" She said as she finally pulled away. "Do you have any plans for tonight? Liv and I want to take you out for a celebratory dinner,".

Clive acknowledged he didn't and would love to spend the evening in the company of his two favourite ladies. They settled on a family run Italian restaurant that they knew catered for small children and was one of Olivia's favourites. The plan was sealed by a high five between father and daughter.

"I'm also having a party next Thursday at The Royal Courts," Clive added. "Harriet's arranging it,".

"I bet she is," Martha said. Clive made a note to ask her about that comment when Olivia wasn't around. It appeared that Martha didn't like Harriet from her tone.

"Anyway, I was wondering if Olivia could come. Just for a few hours after work".

"You just want to show her off," Martha replied.

"Can you blame me? She's totally gorgeous!" Clive said giving his daughter a squeeze while she was concentrating on sucking the remnants of her drink up through her straw.

"Not when she gets tired and cranky she isn't. But yes she can come for a little while,".

* * *

A couple of hours later and Clive and Martha collapsed onto one of Martha's sofas each nursing a coffee before Clive would head home. They had had a lovely family dinner before heading back to Martha's to give Olivia her bath where they managed to remove most of the pasta sauce she had acquired to her face during dinner. Clive had then read her her favourite bedtime story before they settled her down to sleep amongst all the soft toys she had acquired throughout her short life.

"So you don't like Harriet all that much then," Clive had decided to bite the bullet and discuss the new manager with his friend.

"No. I don't trust her, there's just something about her. I don't think she likes me very much either. You should have seen some of the looks she gave me whilst you were playing with Liv. I think she has her sights set on you though. Why else would she organise your rather ostentatious silk party? Everyone else has drinks at the pub, you get The Royal Courts of Justice,".

"Jealous Marth?" Clive teased to which Martha shot him a disgusted look.

"No I'm not. My silk party was very memorable thank you. I had a lovely time despite the fact I couldn't drink because I was pregnant, couldn't eat because of the morning sickness, and the certain tension in the air because Kate had just left under a cloud,".

"I meant are you jealous about her liking me?"

"No!" She said a little too forcefully giving Clive the idea that perhaps she was a little bit. "It doesn't really matter anyway, if you like her though," she continued whilst staring at her coffee. She had been preparing herself for Clive to find someone else, ever since she had told him she was pregnant, and that their relationship wouldn't change from friends, because of it. However, with Olivia's arrival, and the fact he had remained single, she had started to dare to hope that maybe they could be something more. Maybe this was why she didn't like the new arrival. She was going to take Clive away from his daughter...and her. "Do you like her?" She found herself asking although not really wanting to know the answer.

"I hardly know her Marth," Clive replied honestly. "Besides from what little I've seen, I get the impression she's a high flier with little time for children. If I was interested in her, which by the way I'm not," he explained, hoping to put Martha's mind at rest, "I think that would be a very big problem with Liv. She comes first with me Marth,".

"I know. I'm sorry," apologised Martha, feeling a little better knowing Olivia would have her father around for a little while longer, at least.

"You're quite important to me too, you know," he said reaching for her hand, and giving it a squeeze. "Please remember that,".

* * *

A week later and everyone was gathering for Clive's silk party at the Royal Courts. Martha arrived a little late after her court case ran on late. She had been in the appeal court trying to get her client Johnny Foster out of prison. One look at her face and Clive could tell things had not gone well. As he approached her, he saw her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Before she started crying in front of her colleagues, he led her away to somewhere more private, much to Harriet's annoyance. Once alone the tears started and he enveloped her in a hug. He just held her whilst she cried and ranted about the unfairness of it all, until her tears faded to irregular sniffs.

"I'm sorry," Martha said between sniffs. "I shouldn't be crying on you at your Silk party. I don't think Harriet will like the fact that you're out here with me either, when you should be busy working the floor,".

"They won't miss me," comforted Clive. "All they have to do is look up at one of those huge banners to see my face!". Martha laughed at that comment and Clive was happy to think that he was responsible for that.

"They are hideous," Martha agreed. "What on earth was she thinking?".

"I don't know. What I do know is that they are very embarrassing," he confided. He decided to change topic. "I'm so sorry about the appeal. I know how much it meant to you. They always mean so much to you. It's one of the things I love about you, but I hate seeing you like this when it doesn't go your way,". He noted the slight look of surprise on Martha's face when he had said the word 'love'. Clive had been in love with Martha for a long time but had been too afraid to say anything, scared to upset the happy status quo they had achieved in their relationship since Olivia had come along. It was only since Martha had gone to visit her mother with Olivia, he had realised how much he missed her, and that she should probably know how much she meant to him. He was fairly sure she felt the same way but again hadn't been brave enough to ever find out. For some reason tonight, he felt he had the courage to finally take that step.

"You heard right by the way, I love you...I'm in love with you actually. Have been for a while but was to afraid to say anything...until now," he ventured daring to look at Martha who looked stunned by his confession. "I know it's not a great time to admit it but I just felt I had to do it," he continued, starting to get a little worried by her continued silence. "Oh Christ, I've spoiled everything haven't I? Can we just forget I said it then Marth? Let's carry on as we were. I think we're doing a great job with Liv. Please don't take her..". The last bit of his ramble was cut off as Martha had attached herself to his lips and started to kiss him.

"You were starting to ramble," Martha murmured as they pulled apart. "It was the only thing I could think of to make you quiet,"she continued," and I've been wanting to do that for quite a while," she confessed.

"We need to talk," Clive stated to which Martha gave a nod. Any further conversation on the topic was interrupted by Clive's ringing mobile.

"Probably Harriet wondering where the hell you are," Martha suggested as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Daddy where are you?" Asked his daughter a little impatiently. "I can't find you or Mummy," she continued in an exasperated tone. She had been picked up from nursery by Bethany before the two had journeyed to the party.

"Sorry Liv," Clive apologised smiling at Marth. He had the feeling this wasn't going to be the last time he would be chewed out by his daughter. "I'll come find you," he continued hoping to calm her down. "I'm with Mummy,".

"Ok. Hurry Daddy please" she replied before the phone went silent.

"I think I've just been told off by our daughter for not being in her welcoming party," he told Martha. "I'll go greet Madam, give you a bit of time before joining us," he suggested.

"I must look a state," Martha realised. "Has my makeup run?"

"You look beautiful Marth, as always," Clive finished before giving her a chaste kiss and leaving to find their daughter.

* * *

An hour later and Clive looked around the room. He saw Martha sat on a comfy chair with Olivia nestled into her looking quite tired. She had spent most of the evening in the arms of one of her parents chatting away to people who knew her. The only time she was quiet was when she was introduced to new people although the quietness didn't last long before she started talking to them too. He headed over to the pair and sat down beside them. "How are you two?" He asked.

"Bored," stated Martha simply. "It's not exactly a very lively party. The music isn't to our taste either is it Liv?" She asked her daughter who shook her head.

"And what is your type of music?" He asked.

"Joy Division," replied Olivia earning her a kiss and a smile from her mother. Clive rolled his eyes. Martha was obviously subjecting their daughter to her favourite bands. She was going to have quite an eclectic taste in music as he often played Genesis and Kylie in the car when they were enjoying Daddy- daughter time.

"Not The Clash then?" He teased.

"They would be just as good," Martha retorted. "Anythings better than what is playing. As long as you're enjoying yourself though as it's your party,".

"They've offered me my first case as silk," revealed Clive.

"That's great," replied Martha encouragingly.

"It's a big case but it's in Manchester for four months,".

"What did you tell them?" Asked Martha, not relishing the idea of Clive being away for four months, particularly after their kiss earlier, but also recognising he would be a fool to turn down such a big case.

"Said I had to discuss it with you. I don't want to be away from Liv for that long," he complained. "Or you,".

"I know but this is your first case as silk. It's important," she reasoned. "We'll make sure we FaceTime everyday I promise. And every weekend you can spend with us here in London, or we'll come up to Manchester. You wouldn't miss anything," she encouraged, hoping to make the situation appear better. "We could even hang one of those banners in Liv's bedroom so she doesn't forget what her daddy looks like!" teased Martha.

"Guess I'm going to Manchester then," he said a little unenthusiastically, after digesting what Martha had said.

"I think we'll be going soon. Someone is getting a little tired," she said, nodding her head in Olivia's direction. "I was hoping to talk to Billy but I have no idea where he is or if he's coming,".

"Just let me have a chat with the CPS and a few goodbyes and I'll go home with you, help you get her to bed. You're right, this party is a little boring," he confessed. With that he got up and headed off. By the time he returned, Olivia had fallen asleep. He took her into his arms loving the feel of the little puffs of air against his neck as Olivia exhaled in her sleep. Martha gathered her things together and the little family headed outside to hail a cab to get them back to Martha's.

When they got there, both Clive and Martha managed to get their daughter out of her party dress and into her pyjamas without waking her. For one night she was allowed not to brush her teeth. Once they had got her safely tucked up in bed, they crept out of her room. In the hallway, Martha finally decided it was the right time to address what Clive had told her earlier in the evening. "I love you too, by the way," she finally admitted before pouncing on him, and kissing him whilst leading the way to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the nice reviews. Here's another one...

* * *

"That was definitely my best silk celebration," Clive panted nearly an hour later. It had been a very passionate encounter with each taking the time to explore every inch of the other after many months of tension.

"I should hope so," replied Martha who was also out of breath. "I definitely enjoyed it much more than that gathering this evening,".

"I'm glad," murmured Clive as he rolled onto his back and pulled Martha into his side. "It's nice to know Nottingham wasn't a one off,". Martha pulled back to look him in the face, not quite sure what he meant. "We're very compatible in bed it would appear," he clarified with a small grin on his face.

"I was going to say it wasn't anything like last time. We're both sober, and we used contraception. Plus we've admitted we both love each other," Martha argued. "But it was as satisfying as last time," she agreed with a slight blush although she did roll her eyes when she noted Clive puffing out his chest a little in pride at her last comment. She settled back down on his chest suddenly feeling tired.

The couple lay in silence for a while, Martha trying to sleep, whilst Clive lay thinking about the change in their relationship, trailing a finger up and down her arm. "Marth, Liv will be alright about all if this won't she?" He asked after a while.

"Course she will. Why wouldn't she like spending even more time with her daddy?" Martha replied.

"She won't be upset having to share you with me?".

"More like she's going to have both of our undivided attention more often!".

"What about chambers?" He asked next.

"Maybe they don't have to find out right away. We could keep this a secret for a while, whilst we get used to it ourselves. We can tell them later," Martha again replied but this time with a little yawn. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm not used to all that strenuous activity. I'm worn out and need some sleep,".she finished whilst trying to get comfortable. It didn't take long for either to fall asleep.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Martha's mobile phone started ringing. Forgetting where he was, Clive responded first and answered the phone without thinking. "Hello?" He said sleepily whilst rubbing his eyes, wondering who on earth would be phoning at this time. There was silence on the other end for a while.

"Sorry Sir. I thought this was Miss Costello's phone," Clive heard Billy say. He took the phone away from his ear to look at it before realising he had answered her phone in error. 'Bollocks' Clive mouthed. Martha was going to kill him. She hadn't long mentioned keeping their relationship a secret before he had let the cat out the bag to Billy, only a few hours later. "Perhaps she has your phone then?" He heard Billy continue. Clive could tell he was fishing for information as he was always doing.

"Billy, I think you know she's right here," he admitted. "Hang on,".

Billy heard a rustling of sheets and Clive trying to wake Martha gently before he heard her voice down the phone.

"'Lo?" Was all he heard. She sounded still half asleep.

"Sorry to wake you Miss but there's been an incident," Billy started.

"What sort of incident?" Martha asked over a yawn.

"David Cowdrey's been arrested for attempted murder," Billy revealed.

"WHAT?" Asked Martha as she sat straight up in bed suddenly fully awake.

"Alan and David would like you to represent him," Billy continued.

"Sure," agreed Martha.

"Thing is David isn't talking. Would you be able to come down and maybe help?" asked Billy.

"Of course. Give me half an hour," Martha finished after Billy had given her the address of the police station.

"Oh and Miss," Billy managed to get in before they hung up. "We'll be talking about what it means that Mr Reader answered your phone in the middle of the night, at a later date,".

"Yes Billy," responded Martha before ending their conversation. "I've got to go," Martha told Clive who had been listening in on the conversation. "David Cowdrey's been arrested for attempted murder and apparently I'm now his barrister,".

"Shit!" Was all Clive could say. "Want me to call you a taxi?" He offered as Martha headed for the shower.

"That would be great, thanks,".

* * *

Alan was in with David when Martha finally arrived at the police station. She found Billy quickly and he filled her in on events over an instant coffee purchased from a nearby machine. Martha was desperately hoping it would help her start to focus on the case. When he had finished all he knew, the two colleagues looked at each other over the brims of their polystyrene cups with a grim acknowledgement of how serious a situation David Cowdrey now found himself in.

"I can't believe it,". Martha stated. "All I remember of David is a very shy boy whenever we had chambers' parties. It was so hard to ever get more than two words out of him whenever you tried talking to him. Of course there was that time when you landed me and Clive with babysitting duty for him one day at work, not long after Alan's wife had died. He was so well behaved for most of the afternoon until we left him alone for five minutes. I can still picture Alan's face when he saw David with my makeup all over his face. I really thought Alan might fire me!" Martha recalled. The story was familiar to both and raised a small smile to both their faces. "Boarding school can't change you that much. I know Clive hated it. He had an argument with his father when he brought up boarding school for Olivia last time we visited. He's absolutely insistent she isn't going to one which is fine by me. I'd never let her be away from me for that long...What?" Broke off Martha when she noticed Billy give a wry smile.

"You're mentioning Mr Reader a lot," Billy observed.

"Alright. Let's hear whatever it is you have to say about me and Clive," Martha demanded just wanting to get this conversation over with.

"Fairly new development is it, you and Mr Reader?" Billy enquired.

"Yes, very," was the very truthful reply but she wasn't going to elaborate further.

"Miss. You shouldn't keep secrets from me. I need to know everything for chambers to work like the well oiled machine it usually is" Billy argued.

"Billy! It only happened about four hours ago," Martha revealed looking at her watch. So much had happened since then it felt a lot longer. She really wished she was back in bed with Clive instead of this cold, sterile police station. "We were going to tell you," she lied, "just a bit later on today,".

Billy didn't really have an answer to that. Instead he told Martha he was happy for them both, but that she should let Clive know he wanted 'a word' with the male barrister at some point as well.

"Billy, we would really appreciate it, if you could keep it a secret for a little while. We haven't even told Liv yet. We will let everyone know, but we just want to get used to it first," she confided.

"Of course Miss," agreed Billy when a sudden thought crossed his mind. "So Harriet doesn't know?" He asked to which Martha replied with a shake of her head. "Please let me be there when you tell her. It will make my day!" He teased.

"Billy," Replied Martha with a very warning tone. He could act like such a little boy sometimes.

Any further conversation ceased as they saw Alan enter the room from the cells with such a sad expression on his face.

"Hi Martha," he said. "David says he'll only talk to you about what happened," he continued, obviously hurt his son wouldn't open up to him. These last few hours had shown Alan how bad his relationship with his son had become since he had sent David away. He had told himself it was for the best when he had done it after just being made head of Shoe Lane. He really wouldn't have been able to look after his son on his own as well. Maybe it hadn't been the best decision for David. He made a vow to himself that if David was found not guilty, he was going to do everything possible to make sure their relationship improved.

"Let's hear what he has to say then," said Martha decisively as she stood up and headed to the cells.

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning when Martha arrived home, being extremely careful not to wake the sleeping occupants of the flat. She poked her head in her daughter's bedroom to see her fast asleep on her back with one arm flung above her head. She closed the door quietly before she was disturbed and headed into her bedroom, a small smile on her face when she saw Clive was sleeping in exactly the same position as his daughter. She undressed as quickly as she could and tried to creep into bed without waking him, anxious for more sleep before a full day of work ahead. The dipping of the mattress however alerted Clive to her presence and he woke up immediately.

"How are they?" He whispered into the dark.

"Not good," was all Martha could reply.

"Come here," Clive said and Martha gratefully went into his embrace. "God you're freezing!" Clive exclaimed but didn't let go. "How are you?" He asked once she had settled in.

"What's going to happen if I lose this case Clive? I'll never be able to speak to Alan again," Martha voiced the thoughts that had been crossing her mind since leaving the police station.

"Never going to happen so you don't need to worry about that," comforted Clive.

"You sound so sure,".

"I am. Want to know why?" Martha nodded, hoping to catch some of his optimism. "Well I've been lying here thinking about how I can help Marth. I was thinking I could move in for the next few weeks, look after Liv and the house whilst you concentrate on the trial. After she's gone to bed we can work on the trial. I can look at it from a prosecutors point of view. Make sure you're ready for anything they might throw at you,".

Martha smiled. "That's so sweet, but Clive you're going to be in Manchester," she reminded him.

"Forget about Manchester. This is much more important," Clive retorted. "I'll speak to Nicola at the CPS myself. Make her understand why I can't go,".

"I hope she does because I won't let you ruin your career over this," warned Martha, "but I'm not going to say no because I could use all the help I can get with this one," she continued as she leant up and started to kiss him to thank him for his offer. The kiss quickly got out of hand and she soon found herself on top of Clive.

"You are still cold," mentioned Clive after the kiss had concluded. "Your feet are like icicles by the way,".

"You better warm me up then," instructed Martha with a flirty tone. Clive needed no further encouragement and rolled them over so she was now under him, and proceeded to carry out her orders to the best of his ability.

* * *

It was a little after four in the morning when the door to Martha's bedroom opened and Olivia entered her mother's bedroom, one hand wiping the sleep from her eyes, the other arm holding a stuffed elephant tightly. It was her new favourite toy her grandmother had bought her, after their recent trip to the zoo, and a compromise for not being able to buy the real thing. She padded over to her mothers side of the bed as was her usual routine after waking from a bad dream. Neither Clive nor Martha were aware of her presence, both spooned in bed, Martha against Clive's chest, fast asleep after their early morning lovemaking.

"Mummy," Olivia whined, making her presence finally known. Martha opened her eyes wearily, not quite sure what had caused her to wake, but soon caught sight of her daughter standing by the bed looking a little upset. She looked at her alarm clock and noted the early hour. This was not going to go down as one of her better nights sleep which was unfortunate considering her workload later in the day.

"Hey Liv. Did you have a bad dream?" She asked her daughter who nodded her head. Martha lifted up the quilt, knowing what her daughter wanted. Olivia quickly crawled in and settled down in her mothers arms. "Was it monsters again?" enquired Martha as she ran one hand through her daughters hair, trying to tame her riotous mass of blond curls. Her daughter had definitely inherited her hair although a stranger wouldn't know it as Martha had been using hair straighteners almost daily since becoming a QC.

"Uh huh," replied her daughter. "Mummy can you move over a little bit. I'm getting all squished," she continued.

"I can't," replied Martha. "There's someone behind me in bed and he's hogging all the space,".

"Who is it?" Asked Olivia her eyes wide with concern. This was a new turn of events. She had never had to share her mothers bed with anyone else before.

"Have a look," Martha instructed and Olivia peeked over her shoulder.

"It's Daddy," Olivia proclaimed a little loudly but she was excited to see her father. "What's daddy doin' in your bed?" She then asked her mother. Clive had now woken up after hearing his daughter and she saw this and started asking him the question."Did you have a bad dream too, Daddy? Is that why you're in mummy's bed?" She started asking as Clive stretched awake.

"That's right," replied Clive choosing to let Olivia believe what she thought. "Now come here Missy. We've got to let Mummy have her sleep ok. She's got a busy day ahead of her,". He reached over Martha, picked his daughter up and deposited her on his chest, hoping she would let them both sleep a little longer.

"Daddy you forgot your pyjamas," Olivia suddenly stated as she landed on her fathers bare chest. Clive froze hoping she hadn't seen anything below the covers. They had yet to talk about the differences between girls and boys downstairs as Billy would say, with their daughter, and this wasn't the time. "Why aren't you wearing your pyjamas Mummy?" She asked Martha now realising her mother wasn't wearing anything either.

"I didn't want Daddy to feel silly," replied Martha quickly hoping there wasn't going to be any further questions on their lack of bed clothes. Her answer seemed to please their daughter however and she settled down and the family were able to sleep for a couple more hours.

* * *

The next thing Martha was aware of was being woken up by Clive and a steaming cup of coffee. She saw the time and jumped up thinking she was extremely late, but was stopped by Clive. "Relax," he instructed. "I've got Olivia up and dressed and we've had some breakfast. I'll drop her off at nursery before going back to my flat, changing and heading to work via the CPS," he informed Martha. "All you have to do Marth is drink your coffee, shower, and head to Shoe Lane,".

"Morning Mummy," they both heard from the doorway as their daughter appeared. "Did you sleep ok? Daddy said we had to be quiet. Was I quiet enough?" She asked as she climbed onto the bed and greeted her mother.

"You were perfect," Martha praised, kissing her daughter on the head causing her to giggle. She slid off the bed again and left the room informing her parents she was going to get her coat.

"Have I told you I love you?" Martha asked once Olivia had disappeared.

"Not this morning," Clive informed her.

"I love you," Martha whispered before leaning forward to kiss Clive.

"Daddy come on! We be late otherwise," Olivia shouted from the hallway.

"That told me," Clive said to Martha as he got up and walked towards his daughter.

"Have a good day Liv," Martha said to her daughter before they left. "It might be Aunty Bethany or Uncle Jake or John that picks you up from nursery ok?" She informed her so she knew it wouldn't be one of her parents doing the usual job.

"Ok Mummy. See you later," she called out as she followed her father down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Clive glanced in his rear view mirror at his daughter strapped in her car seat. The radio was on and playing a song she knew. She was singing along as only a three year old could, painfully out of tune in places, a little like her mother when she sang, but Clive loved every note.

"Livvy?" said Clive once the song had finished and Olivia was looking at the world passing by her window.

"Yes Daddy," she replied, her attention now on her father.

"We're going to have to be really good for the next couple of days," he informed his daughter. "Mummy has a really difficult case ahead of her and she's going to be working really hard. It would really help her to know we were behaving,".

"Ok Daddy. I be really good, I promise,".

"I'll be moving in to help look after you. Is that OK?" He asked and he saw her nod in the mirror relieved to see she looked happy at that idea. "We need to look after Mummy as well, as she is always looking after us. I think we should cook her dinner and make sure your bedroom is nice and tidy all the time. What do you think?"

"Ok Daddy," she said again. "But my room is always tidy," she argued to which Clive smiled.

"Well we'll make sure it's extra tidy ok?"

"Ok," she agreed and started looking out the car window again. A thought struck her though and she turned back. "Daddy where you going to sleep? We only have two beds," she pointed out.

"With Mummy like last night," he replied looking once again in the mirror.

"Like Ruby's Mummy and Daddy?" She questioned. Ruby was her best friend at nursery.

"Yes. Is that ok?"

"Uh huh. Just remember your pyjamas this time Daddy!" She instructed.

"Good point Livvy. They'll be the first thing I pack,".

* * *

A little later and Martha was arriving at Shoe Lane. She felt exhausted and was not looking forward to her day ahead. She picked up on the sombre mood in the clerks room as soon as she entered. "Morning Miss," greeted Billy who looked as tired as her.

"Morning. What time am I in court?" She asked.

"Not 'til 11. Will Mr Reader have joined us by then?".

Martha narrowed her eyes at Billy. "He's dropping Liv off at nursery before an appointment at the CPS. He's asking them not to send him to Manchester because he needs to be here for David's trial. He'll be along after that," she explained.

"WHAT!" Spat Harriet. This was the first she had heard about Clive's change of plans, and she was furious. "Why would he risk ruining his career by deciding to do something that stupid?" She asked no-one in particular.

"I'm sure Alan would love to know that you think defending his son is a stupid thing to do," Billy retorted, wiggling his fingers so they looked like speech marks as he said the word 'stupid'.

"Has that CCTV footage of David in the protest arrived yet?". Martha asked, deciding to ignore Harriet's comment altogether and halt any argument developing between Billy and Harriet. Billy instantly handed her the DVD. "I'll be in my office," she finished before heading back to her office.

She was reviewing the DVD when Clive finally arrived. She looked up as she heard the office door open. "Well?" Was her single word question but Clive knew what she was talking about.

"No problem. I'm all yours," Clive revealed as he headed over to Martha's desk to see what she was looking at on her laptop. Once behind her, he leant down so his chin was almost resting on her left shoulder. Martha was greatly relieved knowing he would be staying in London. "I spoke to Liv on the way to nursery as well. She's ok with me moving in as long as I remember my pyjamas apparently," to which Martha smiled. "I can move in tonight if you want," he whispered in her ear. Martha nodded in agreement.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" Asked Billy as he entered the office with David's bail application.

"Billy," warned Martha again.

"Sorry," apologised Billy. "I'm just tired and worried about Alan and David. I'm happy for the both of you, really,".

"Do you know who I'm up against?" Asked Martha steering them back to a safer conversation.

"Hugo Milton," replied Billy looking at both barristers. They both recognised the name. This meant trouble. They both headed out the room, keen to get to the hearing. "And I'll be wanting a word with you Sir about recent developments ok?" Called Billy after them.

* * *

"Hello!" Greeted Olivia to all the clerks as Bethany led her into the clerks room. Billy looked up surprised to find it that time of day already.

"Hello Little Miss!" He greeted her in return. "Good day at nursery?"

"Uh huh," was her answer. "We did numbers and readin' and writin' and drawin'," she recounted to the adults in the room. "It was a very busy day,".

"Would you like a drink Olivia?" Asked Bethany as she helped her into the chair beside hers.

"Yes please Aunty Betney. I'm very thirsty," she replied and gave a little yawn at the same time.

"And a bit tired as well by the looks of it," commented Billy.

"I had a bad dream last night so went to sleep with Mummy," explained Olivia as Bethany placed a drink in front of her. "Thank you Aunty Betney," she said as she took a sip from the straw. "Daddy had had a bad dream too and was in Mummy's bed so it was a bit crowded," she continued completely unaware of the impact of that bit of news on her parents colleagues. "I didn't get much sleep,".

"Why don't you draw us another picture," interrupted Billy, before Olivia said anything more, or questions from the others started. "Everybody loves the one on the mantelpiece," he continued placing some paper and crayons in front of the little girl.

It was to a quiet room that Harriet entered sometime later. She noticed Olivia and made a comment. "What is she doing here? Last time I looked this was a law chambers, not a crèche,".

"How many times do I have to tell you Harriet, Shoe Lane is family," retorted Billy getting annoyed. "Miss Costello and Mr Reader are looking after Alan and David Cowdrey and we're repaying the favour. It's what family does,".

Harriet didn't answer, just sat down at her desk hitting the keys on her keyboard a little more forcefully than necessary, casting occasional glances at the child and Billy. Olivia had picked up on the tension in the atmosphere and studiously got on with her drawing, hoping the horrible lady would leave soon. She was in an upstairs office by the time Martha and Clive returned from court. Martha upset her bail app had failed, but she wasn't going to show her daughter that.

"Hey Liv," she greeted her daughter as she entered the clerks room.

"Mummy! Daddy!" She cried in joy at seeing her parents.

"Have you been good for everybody?" Martha asked as she lifted her daughter into her arms.

"Uh huh. I did some colourin'. I helped Unca Jake with some work. He dropped something heavy on his foot and said a naughty word," she recounted to her parents with a giggle. "I told him off Mummy!" She continued.

"Good girl!" Praised Martha.

"I helped Aunty Betney with the post as well. And Unca Billy was cross wiv the other lady who works here," she continued. It didn't take a genius to work out who Olivia was talking about. Harriet and Billy's relationship was rather strained at best. "She was mad I was here but Unca Billy telled her off. I don't like her Mummy," Olivia finished.

"Is she still here?" Asked Clive to the clerks, angry at what he had just heard.

"Upstairs," replied Jake.

"Excuse me," Clive said as he headed out the office keen to speak to Harriet. He was going to leave her in no doubt what he would do if he ever found out she upset his daughter again.

"Sounds like you had a busy afternoon then," Martha offered as Clive left. She had a feeling she knew what Clive was going to do.

"I'm 'xausted!" Olivia said a little melodramatically but sounding very like her Nanna to Martha's ears. She had just finished telling her mother all about her day at nursery when Clive reappeared.

"Let's go home," he simply said before taking Olivia from Martha and guiding his family out the building.

* * *

The family had made it home after stopping off to pick up a few things for Clive for the next couple of days. Martha was now at the table working on the case whilst Clive and Olivia were in the kitchen area making dinner. Clive had decided these next couple of days would be the perfect opportunity to try and instil some sort of love of cooking into his daughter. She certainly wasn't going to get that from her mother who considered it a chore and little else. He had now stood Olivia on a kitchen chair, tied an apron around her and given her small little jobs to do whilst he took care of everything else.

Martha had been trying to work but found that she was watching her daughter and Clive a lot more. She had happened to glance up at one point to see Olivia check her father wasn't paying her full attention before sticking her hand in the bowl of grated cheese in front of her and placing a handful of cheese into her mouth. Martha had also seen a couple of pieces of fruit disappear the same way at other opportune moments. She now watched as Olivia eyed up some of the garlic butter Clive had whipped up for some homemade garlic bread. Again Olivia made sure her father's attention was elsewhere before sticking a finger in the butter and scooping some up into her mouth. Martha started laughing at the look on her daughters face as she tasted the large amount of fat and garlic she had just placed in her mouth.

"What's so funny?" Clive enquired on hearing Martha laugh. Surely her work wasn't that entertaining.

"Our daughter," Martha replied. "She has been sneakily stuffing pieces of food into her mouth whenever you haven't been looking. She's just tasted the garlic butter which judging by the look on her face is quite strong,".

Clive stared at his daughter who suddenly found the kitchen top very interesting to look at.

"Have you been snacking young lady?"

Olivia gave a little nod of her head. "Sowwy Daddy," she said as she looked up to Clive with a very upset look on her face. Martha knew Clive couldn't stay annoyed with her for long when she gave him that look. Only three years old and her daughter had already mastered the art of manipulating her father. When it looked like she was going to cry Clive picked her up.

"Don't cry Liv," he soothed. "Daddy just wants to make sure you eat all your dinner when it's ready,".

"I will," she promised. "It's very yummy,". She kept her promise when it was finally time to eat.

Once the table was cleared, Martha got back to work while Clive was in charge of bath time. Picking Olivia up like a plank of wood he headed to the bathroom accompanied by the giggles of the three year old.

"Bubbles Daddy. I want lots of bubbles!" She demanded as Clive started to run the water and add the bubble bath.

"What else do you say?" Encouraged Clive.

"Please Daddy. Thank you," replied Olivia covering both bases. Martha and Clive were trying to teach her manners. Although she knew both words, she was unsure when to use each.

Whilst the water continued running he started undressing the wriggly child. With that job done he turned his attention back to the bath, making sure the water wasn't too hot and the bubbles not getting too out of control. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his naked daughter making a run for the door.

"Where are you going, Liv?" He asked. "The bath's nearly ready,".

"I getting my bath toys, Daddy," she explained as she scampered off to her bedroom. She quickly returned with a little box of plastic toys and placed them down by her father, heading out again.

"Where are you going now?".

"Getting more toys,".

"Haven't we got enough here?" Enquired Clive looking at the packed box by his feet.

"I don't know what I feel like playing wiv," she explained returning with another box.

"Ok. Well the bath's ready now. How about you get in and I'll get anything else you might need," he bargained, anxious to actually get the bath started.

"Ok Daddy" she agreed, holding her arms up. Clive took the hint and lifted her into the bath.

From her position at her desk, Martha could hear that Olivia was enjoying her bath immensely judging by the shrieks of laughter coming from the bathroom. She didn't want to miss out on all the fun and decided she had done enough work for the night, especially as it was the start of the weekend. She headed for the bathroom and caught sight of her daughter sporting a wet Mohican, leaning towards her father who was applying a beard of bubbles to her face.

"There's a lot of laughter going on in here," she exclaimed entering the bathroom.

"Daddy's giving me a be'ed," said her daughter laughing.

"So I see," replied Martha kneeling down beside Clive at the side of the bath. They sat and watched their daughter splashing around in the bath for a while, Olivia enjoying having the attention of both her parents.

"Mummy can you find my tea set?" She asked. "We can have a tea party,".

Martha found the set of plastic cups and saucers in one of her boxes and handed one to Olivia.

"What would you like to drink, Mummy?" The three year old asked her mother.

"I'll have a cappuccino please," requested Martha. Olivia filled a cup with bubbles and handed it to her mother.

"One 'cino," said Olivia. "What would you like Daddy?"

"I'm not sure. Either the skinny macchiato with an extra shot or the soy latte," replied Clive, teasing his daughter. She just looked at him confused.

"What dat Daddy?"

"I think Daddy's teasing you Liv," explained Martha.

"You have to play popperly Daddy!" Olivia scolded her father.

"I'll have a cappuccino as well please Liv," he relented and he received a cup of bubbles in return. Once Olivia had filled a third she then took charge of the party.

"Now we have to have a conversation," she instructed.

"Why does she sound like your mother when she says that?" Asked Clive.

"She's doing that a bit at the moment. I think she must have picked up a few phrases from Mum when we stayed there,".

"Well as long as she doesn't acquire the Bolton accent," Clive teased which earned him a slap on the arm.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm glad people are still enjoying this story. Time for another update. I've borrowed some dialogue from series 3 episode 2 in this chapter

* * *

Monday morning arrived all too quickly, and during the trial, the little family established a little routine to ensure that work and home life went as smoothly as possible. Clive's help on the case was greatly appreciated by Martha and before she knew it, it was all over and David had been found not guilty. After a little celebration at chambers, Martha and Clive had a private one at home after Olivia had been put to bed. Martha was currently lying in Clive's arms- her new favourite place to be.

"We make a good team don't we Marth?" Asked Clive as he trailed a finger up and down her arm.

"Absolutely," Martha replied sounding very content.

"Even Billy thinks so," Clive revealed. "He had his chat with me the other day. He also took the opportunity to warn me about what he'll do if I ever resort to my previous ways!" He recounted to Martha although didn't go into the specifics of what that would involve. "So this is it then? You and me together, forever?" He asked tentatively and was relieved when he felt her nod her head. "I know this is rushing things Marth, but how about if I moved in permanently then? I've really enjoyed this last week,".

"Of course. I don't think Madam will have a problem with it. She's loved having you around these past few days too, as have I. I'm keen to move things on as well. I mean when you think about it, we've known each other for nearly twenty years, and have a three year old daughter...it doesn't sound so rushed to me! But I've been thinking. How about we find a new place? A house with a garden for Liv. Make this really official?".

"I'll start looking in the morning," Clive replied eagerly. "Suppose we should let chambers know about our change in status,".

"I think most of the clerks already know," Martha revealed. "Billy told me Liv blurted something out the other day about you sleeping over," Martha explained when Clive looked a little confused.

"Not very good at keeping things private is she," Clive chuckled. "We should probably let Alan and the others know though,".

* * *

"Wakey wakey," was Clive's and Martha's alarm call the following morning from outside the bedroom door. Olivia using the phrase Martha often used on her daughter. "Are you 'wake?" She continued as she opened the door. "I'm hung'y,". She saw both her parents starting to stir so she crawled onto the bed to join them. "Mornin'," she chirped as she approached the bed's occupants with puckered lips, indicating she wanted a morning kiss.

"Morning Liv," greeted Martha. She noted the time, it was quite late. "Have you just woken up?" She enquired.

"Nu uhh. Been playing with my toys in my room but got hung'y," she informed her parents. "Can we eat please?"

"Of course but can I just ask you something first?" Asked Martha wanting to tell her about the discussion she and Clive had had the previous night. Olivia nodded as she got under the quilt and sat between her parents. "You've enjoyed having Daddy here with you these past days haven't you?"

"Yes mummy,".

"Well so have I," she informed her daughter. "And so has Daddy. We were talking last night about making it permanent. How would you like it if he moved in with us full time and we can be a proper family?".

"You getting married like Ruby's mummy and daddy?" Olivia asked after thinking about what her mother had asked for a little while. She knew her parents didn't have the relationship her other friends parents had, as Clive and Martha had explained to her. But if they were going to live together maybe that was going to change. "Can I be bidesmaid?".

"I don't know about that," Martha answered quickly before Clive could. They had only been a couple for a very short time and definitely hadn't discussed marriage. She didn't want him getting cold feet about moving in, if he thought she wanted to get married. In all honesty, it had never been something that was all that important to her. "But it's ok if he moves in isn't it?".

"Uh huh,".

"We might need a bigger place though so how about if we moved?". Olivia looked a little alarmed. "Somewhere close by so you can still go to the same nursery and see your friends," she soothed. "Mummy and Daddy have to be close to work as well, but we were thinking about maybe getting a house with a garden," she explained.

"Does that mean I can get a welly?" She asked now excited by the thought of moving.

"No!" Replied Clive quickly. "But maybe we could get another pet. Not a giraffe," he quickly added before she asked about that,"but something smaller,".

"Like a kitty or a puppy?" Olivia continued on a roll now. "Ruby might be gettin' a puppy,".

"I was thinking more like a rabbit or a guinea pig," Clive offered.

Olivia screwed her nose up at those suggestions. "I think a kitty or a puppy would be better," she replied before a massive change of topic. "Can we eat now?" She continued as she jumped off the bed and headed to the kitchen.

"What just happened?" Clive asked.

"I think we are moving and getting a cat or a dog as well," summarised Martha as she got out of bed to answer her daughters summons from the kitchen, leaving a bemused Clive alone.

* * *

Harriet got in the way of Clive looking for a house for his family. She had arranged for him to be prosecutor in Martha's next case, knowing it would be a big coup for Shoe Lane to have lots of celebrity footballers mixing with their barristers. Jordan Sinclair was the next big thing and the press would be all over this case as well.

Clive couldn't see the problem Harriet had created at first, instead relishing the opportunity to go against Martha. It would be the first time as QC's as well.

"I'm withdrawing my offer of help," Clive told Martha as he entered their office, eager to tell her the news.

"Ah, no, I didn't mean it about Chelsea. They're a lovely football club," replied Martha, thinking he was sulking after her earlier teasing that morning. "Who's your second favourite team?" She questioned, continuing the teasing, and giving him a chance to redeem himself.

"I'm prosecuting you," Clive stated, refusing to answer her question.

"Right," was all Martha replied, amused to see Clive acting all proud. She was looking forward to facing off against him as well. He was always good competition and made her work extra hard for a result. "Sinclair?" She asked, just to make sure they were talking about the same case.

"Yep!" Was his one word answer, again with a hint of pride.

"Right," she replied again, when a thought hit her. "Um, not that I'm not looking forward to our court date, but did you think this through fully, before accepting it?"

"Harriet accepted it for me," he revealed. "Said she was trying to make up for upsetting Olivia the other day,".

"Now it starts to make sense,".

"What's the problem, Marth? Scared?"

"No. It's just that we've told Olivia you'll be moving in and now you won't be. Can you imagine what the press will say if they find out the opposing barristers are living together?".

"Didn't think about that," exclaimed Clive, the wind having been taken out of his sails somewhat.

"Don't worry," consoled Martha. "It won't take me that long to beat you and then we'll be back on track!".

As it was, it looked like it wasn't going to take Clive all that long to beat Martha. That was until Jordan's revelation that there might be a witness to help them win. It just meant tricking Clive to get him on the stand. Hoping and praying that he would forgive her, she went ahead with her plan.

It was a bit of an understatement to say that Clive wasn't all that impressed when he realised what she had done. She felt so guilty, that she couldn't look at him, not that she wanted too when he was looking daggers across the courtroom at her. She couldn't blame him, she would be furious if he had done the same thing to her.

"Clive, I'm so sorry," she apologised in the robing room, when it was all over. She had won.

He didn't reply, just slammed his locker door shut before attempting to gather his things up and leave the room.

"Aren't you going to say anything?".

"I'm too angry at the moment, Marth," he replied, "and I don't think here is the right place for an argument. Instead, I'm going to pick Livvy up, and I'll see you back at yours," he snapped before leaving her alone.

* * *

"Mummy! Look what I drewed!" Exclaimed Olivia as she entered the flat, her father right behind her.

"Oh wow," enthused Martha as she admired her daughters new picture. After putting it up on the fridge along with a host of her other pictures, Olivia departed to her bedroom to take her coat off, leaving her parents alone for the first time since the verdict.

"Character witness?" Clive spat, obviously still quite annoyed at her betrayal.

"Yeah, well,"

"You tricked me. No actually, you lied to me," Clive argued, interrupting her, not really interested in her excuses.

"I thought we could leave court in court, you and me," Martha answered, getting riled up herself. He was the one who had gone on about professional detachment at the start of the case

"Exactly. Trials over. You'll never see Jordan Sinclair again. Nor will I. So now you can tell me what was going on with him. Wigs are off. Talk to me Marth," Clive demanded, wanting to know the reason why she would do this to him.

"I can't,"

"You know what? See you later," replied Clive angrily, having had enough and making to leave.

"I said I can't tell you Clive!" She shouted after him

"Your clients come first. Every time, they always have. But where are they Marth? Are they here with you now? Or are you on your own?" He shouted back over his shoulder.

Before she could reply, Olivia returned from her bedroom, obviously a little upset at her parents arguing. "No shoutin'!" She said loudly, looking like she was about to cry. Her parents suddenly became contrite, ashamed they had upset their daughter.

"Sorry Liv," apologised Martha, scooping her up and giving her a cuddle. "Mummy did something bad at work today, and Daddy's a little bit annoyed with her," she explained to the three year old.

"You should say you're sorry, Mummy," advised Olivia, repeating what her parents asked her to do when she had done something bad. She looked at her mother, waiting for her to do as she had told her.

"I really am sorry, Clive" repeated Martha to Clive.

"Say you're sorry too, Daddy," Olivia then instructed to her father.

"I'm sorry," he apologised.

"Now you can kiss and make up," she told them both.

Clive gave Martha a quick peck on the lips. Martha could tell it was just for show, and that she hadn't been fully forgiven, but they were at a slightly better place than a few minutes earlier. She would try again after Olivia had gone to bed.

Having not seen her father during the trial, Olivia was keen for Clive to stay whilst she had dinner. Martha made the food, whilst Clive played with her until it was time to eat. He helped Martha bathe her, and he was the chosen person to read her her bedtime story.

"I'll be off," he said, once they had kissed her good night and settled her down.

"You're not staying?" Martha asked alarmed.

"Probably best,".

"Have I totally fucked this up?" Martha wanted to know, preparing herself for the worst.

Clive could see how distressed she was at this thought, so tried to reassure her a little. "No. To be honest, I'm more upset with Harriet. You just unwittingly helped her make me look like a complete idiot to the whole of the legal profession," he explained. He went on to tell Martha all about the leaked press report.

"I'm so sorry," consoled Martha as she gave him a hug, knowing that they would be ok after this little hiccup. "Please stay," she begged, taking a leaf out of her daughter's book, and giving him a look she knew he found hard to resist.

"Don't do that," warned Clive.

"What?"

"I think it's called sexy puppy dog eyes or something," Clive remembered. "Well it is when you do it. Not when Liv does,".

"But I really want to make it up to you," she wheedled.

"It's going to take a lot," warned Clive. "I mean you did a really bad thing," was all he could say before Martha started kissing him.

It turned into quite a passionate session. This was their first make up sex after all. Both were unaware how much noise they were making until their daughter appeared in Martha's bedroom.

"What you doin'?" She asked her parents, who suddenly froze, unsure how to explain what they were doing to their daughter. Clive quickly but carefully, disentangled himself, whilst Martha made sure that the bedclothes were covering their modesty. Pretending that everything was normal, she turned her attention to her daughter, trying not to act embarrassed.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She asked, noting how sleepy her child looked as she was rubbing her eyes.

"No. You woke me up wiv all the bouncin' on the bed," she explained. Both Clive and Martha were relieved she was still too young to fully understand what she had just interrupted. "How come you can do it, but you tell me off when I jump on my bed?" She wanted to know.

"Come on. Let's get you back to bed, and Mummy and Daddy will be a lot more quiet," Martha said as she managed to locate Clive's shirt and discreetly put it on before hopping out of bed and guiding her back to her own room. Helping her back to bed, it didn't take long for Olivia to fall back to sleep and Martha quietly left.

Peeling off the shirt, Martha quickly joined Clive back in bed. Glancing at each other, they burst into giggles, not quite believing what had just happened. When they had subsided, the mood quickly returned, and Martha and Clive were able to resume their interrupted activity, although this time they were careful to keep the noise down.

* * *

The next morning, Clive announced he would get breakfast on the go whilst Martha got Olivia ready for the day ahead. Entering the kitchen he flicked the radio on whilst getting everything ready. The main headline caught his attention. It had been announced late last night that Jordan Sinclair was to retire from football with immediate effect. He had also taken the opportunity to reveal that he was gay.

Clive stopped what he was doing. It appeared Jordan would be the one to reveal to Clive the reason for Martha's deceit.

"Mornin', Daddy," greeted Olivia as Martha appeared in the kitchen with their daughter on her hip.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," he greeted her with a kiss. "I must say you both are looking extremely gorgeous this morning," he complimented them both. Whilst Martha was in a normal work suit, Olivia had been dressed in a pair of denim dungarees with a white top underneath, and Martha had put her hair into two plaits. "This morning's headlines might interest you," he mentioned to Martha as she set her daughter down on her chair and started getting her breakfast for her.

"Really. And why's that?" She asked as she buttered some toast and put some Nutella on it- Olivia's favourite.

"Jordan Sinclair is all over them. Let's just say I know why you did what you did. And you are totally forgiven...especially after last night".


	6. Chapter 6

Time for another update. I think it only fair Billy gets a slightly happier ending as well so that storyline starts here. I've borrowed a few lines of dialogue from episode 3 in this chapter as well.

* * *

Whilst Jordan Sinclair was big news outside of Shoe Lane, inside was another story. Alan Cowdrey was moving on and up, and joining the bench. It had been a difficult decision for him as he had made Shoe Lane what it was, but his son needed him now. By becoming a judge, he would be much more available for his son whilst he received treatment for his mental health problem.

He broke the news to Martha and Clive personally over lunch, thinking it the right thing to do. They were the two who had been at Shoe Lane the longest and helped make it the success it was today. He had watched them climb the ranks together- pupils, tenancy, and finally now they were both QC's. There was only one position as Head of Chambers however, and as two of the most senior barristers at Shoe Lane they would almost certainly be looked upon to enter the competition to take up the reigns.

He had some words of wisdom for them too. They were parents to a young child, just like he had been. He had not been aware how much the position would take him away from home, when he became head, and how much it would damage his relationship with his son. He wanted them to be aware of that before they entered the race, as he didn't want the same thing happening to them.

* * *

On their return from lunch, Clive was summoned to the CPS offices. When he reappeared at Shoe Lane, it was obvious that the leaked press report from the Sinclair trial wouldn't damage his career that much. The CPS wanted him to prosecute Sarah Stevens, a mother accused of murdering her disabled daughter. Whilst the defence was claiming assisted suicide, the CPS wanted a murder charge brought against the woman. Martha was pleased for him. He was a very good prosecutor, and deserved to be involved in such an important case, the result of which, could help change the law in future similar cases.

Unfortunately Olivia didn't completely see it that way. Being such an important case meant lots of preparation beforehand. That meant working at the weekend, and not much else.

"Daddy, can you play wiv me?" She asked as she approached Clive clutching a few of her favourite toys. Her mother was occupied for the present doing laundry, and she was a little bored. Luckily she knew her Daddy would keep her entertained.

"Daddy's got to work, I'm afraid," he explained, hating himself for doing it. He had never refused a play request before, but he was determined to do an excellent job with this ground breaking trial.

Realising she wasn't going to get a playmate, she did the next best thing and decided to sit on the floor by his chair, playing by herself, whilst Clive continued to work. Martha saw the scene as she passed by with a load of dirty bed linen and knew she was going to have to occupy her daughter for the day before Clive was driven to distraction.

"Let's go to the park," she suggested once she had put the washing machine on.

"Ok Mummy," Olivia agreed, standing up and allowing her mother to put her coat on her. "Daddy come to," she instructed.

Clive didn't hear her as he was to engrossed in his work. "Not today Sweetie," explained her mother, as she led her daughter out. "Daddy's got lots of work to do today,".

He was in much the same position, when they returned over four hours later. Mother and daughter had gone to the park, and then out for some lunch before going shopping. On their return he took a little break to hear what they had got up to, and to have a bit of dinner with the pair, before returning to the desk where he spent the evening, whilst Martha had been on bath and bed duty.

"You coming to bed?" Asked Martha as she turned the television off before retiring to the bedroom.

"In a minute," he acknowledged, but was still there an hour later when Martha was about to put the light out after having read some of her book.

Making her way back out to where Clive was, she crept up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. Looking over his shoulder, she started to read some of the brief. It was definitely a meaty one.

"It's going to be tough for me, Marth," he started to say as he dropped his pen and covered her hands with his. "The whole thing is just...tragic. A life not lived. Speaking as a father, I don't know how she could do it to her daughter. I would never be able to do the same thing to Liv if she were in the same situation,".

Not really knowing how to reply to him, Martha changed the topic slightly. "I'm not sure what it means that you'd rather stay up with this work than come to bed with me," she teased, wanting to keep things light before heading off to bed.

"Never," he responded, as he turned in his seat, grabbed Martha and deposited her in his lap. He was pleased to note she appeared to only be wearing a dressing gown. Realising that perhaps he had ignored her for the whole day, he should really make it up to her and pay her a bit of attention. Somewhere along the way, this involved getting naked. "Is this chair going to hold us both?" He questioned as he lowered her onto his arousal.

"Should do. But we have to be quiet," she warned. "There's no bed for us to be jumping on this time if we get caught!".

* * *

"Clive, I need to call another witness," Martha said to Clive towards the end of the trial. It was turning into quite a depressing case, but she thought she had finally figured out what had happened after talking to Sarah Stevens.

They were handling going up against each other a lot better this time, although it had had a rocky start when Clive and Martha had found out that Martha was going to be Mrs Stevens defence barrister. They had just got back from a nice lunch to find Jake depositing a load of files for Martha in their office. Billy had walked in shortly afterwards, pleased as punch and muttering something about the "titanic's arse" when Clive had thrown a file down in disgust and stalked out the office. For Billy, this case was too big a deal to pass up, and wanted someone from Shoe Lane to be involved in the defence of Sarah Stevens. With all his wheeling and dealing he had managed to persuade her solicitor to use Martha.

Martha had found Clive alone in the pub later in the day. He had apologised to her for walking out but admitted he was tired of them always being on opposite sides and fighting in court. Together they decided that this was going to be the last time it happened, and that they would ask Billy to make sure it never happened again.

Back to the present day, and Clive was just looking at her. "Do you honestly think I'm going to fall for that again?" He questioned, thinking back to when she had told him exactly the same thing in the Jordan Sinclair trial. "I'm getting a strange feeling of déjà vu. And I remember that it didn't work out so well for me last time,".

"This is completely different Clive. And I meant what I said that I would never do anything like that again,".

"Ok. Who do you want to call?".

"Fraser Stevens," she revealed. Sarah had unwittingly revealed that she was protecting him and that he had given his sister the drugs that would kill her.

"The youngest son?" Clive asked and Martha nodded solemnly. "Oh Christ! What the hell went on in that house?".

"I think Fraser has the answer,".

* * *

"What's this for?" Asked Clive as Martha hugged him after the trial had finished.

"For not pressing charges against Fraser," she answered.

"Oh. Ok then," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Ouch" muttered Martha as Clive unintentionally caused her some pain whilst embracing her. She was still a little sore from where Sarah Stevens had slapped her in the face after being particularly brutal to her husband when he was on the witness stand. "Can we get Liv and go home?" She asked as she withdrew from Clive's arms. This case had been so heartbreaking, she just wanted to spend time with the people she loved the most.

"Anything you want," Clive replied, wanting to do exactly the same thing as Martha.

They quickly gathered their belongings and headed to Olivia's nursery. Martha scooped her daughter up as soon as she was close enough,and proceeded to give her a big hug. She needed to after the case.

"Mummy, you're squishing me!" Olivia exclaimed, not used to being hugged so tightly. Martha released her hold, but only a little.

They got her into her car seat, Martha took the front passenger seat whilst Clive got behind the steering wheel. Half way home and Martha's mobile phone started ringing. Rummaging in her bag she located it, noticing it was Billy before she answered it.

"Hello Billy," she started.

"You won, Miss,".

"I don't think anyone won really. I find it all rather depressing,".

"Well you know what I mean," Billy started backtracking. "You got her off the murder charge,".

"What do you want Billy?" Martha asked.

"I was wondering if you could pop into chambers with Mr Reader? I need to tell you both something,".

"We're on our way home, Billy," Martha explained. "Why don't you come over for some dinner?" She asked as she looked over at Clive for agreement as it was his turn to cook.

"I'll see you later," Billy agreed after a while. Martha hung up wondering what Billy wanted. He hadn't been himself for a little while, and anytime she asked he just changed the subject. Maybe she would find out what was going on with her friend that evening.

* * *

Billy arrived as Martha was finishing off Olivia's bath, leaving Clive to let him in and offer him a drink.

"Is dat Unca Billy?" Olivia wanted to know as Martha was towelling her dry.

"I think so," replied Martha as she reached for her daughters pyjamas and started dressing her.

"Can I say hello?" She asked her mother.

"You can say goodnight," Martha corrected, knowing her daughter was procrastinating in going to bed now there was an exciting visitor. Lifting her onto her hip she entered the living room where Clive and Billy were chatting.

"We've just come for our goodnight kiss," she announced as she passed her daughter around for kisses and hugs and wishes of sweet dreams from everyone before taking her back to her room. Lying with Olivia on her bed, she read her a story before she herself kissed her goodnight, and settled her down. Leaving her night light on, she closed the door and headed back to the living room.

"She go down ok?" Clive asked as he handed Martha a glass of red wine.

"Think so," was Martha's reply as she took a grateful sip of her drink. However she was to be proved wrong not long after, when the three adults had just sat down to dinner. "What are you doing out of bed?" She asked Olivia when she saw her appear in the room looking wide awake.

"I thought Unca Billy might like a present," she explained as she walked towards them with a picture she had drawn.

"Thank you very much Little Miss," Billy replied taking the picture from her.

"That's very nice of you Liv," said Martha, " but back to bed," she instructed.

"I can't sleep Mummy," Olivia replied.

"Doesn't really look like you've tried," Martha retorted knowing her daughter wasn't keen to go to sleep now they had company. "You've only been in your room about twenty minutes and you've drawn a picture as well," she explained but picked her up and deposited her on her lap. "Maybe you'll be better on my lap,".

As the adults ate, they kept their conversation limited to work stuff, to show Olivia she wasn't missing out on anything, and she eventually fell asleep against her mother.

"Want me to take her?" Clive enquired, to which Martha nodded.

Whilst Clive was out the room, Martha started clearing the table and loading the dishwasher.

"You two are very good together," remarked Billy as he watched her in the kitchen.

"Thanks," replied Martha as she set the washer going. "I wouldn't have believed we could ever be a couple when you introduced us to each other on our first day,".

Clive returned to the room, and they moved to the more comfortable sofas with a cup of coffee.

"So what did you want to talk about Billy?" Asked Martha after they had each made themselves comfortable.

Billy didn't reply immediately, instead he stared into his coffee, working out how he was going to tell them his news. In the end, he decided to keep it simple. "I have prostate cancer," he blurted out. "I've known for months, but, um, haven't told anyone. Err, it's not easy to say this but I have to go into hospital tomorrow for an operation,". After a little silence, he commented mainly to himself, "I've said it now. That wasn't so bad,".

"What operation?" Martha wanted to know, when she had recovered from his news.

"It's called a robot-assisted laparoscopic radical prostatectomy,".

"Which means what exactly?" Clive asked.

"It's a fancy way of saying I'm having my prostate removed by keyhole surgery really," Billy explained.

"And the robot?" Clive asked.

"Does the surgery apparently. Isn't it amazing what they can do these days?".

"And then you'll be ok?" Asked Martha, a little concerned Billy wasn't telling them everything.

"Yes, Miss. I've had tests and they think the cancer is still confined to my prostate, so they should remove it all. There are a few possible side effects from the surgery, but it will get rid of the cancer which is the main thing,".

"What side effects?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Miss," Billy answered.

"Why not?" Martha wasn't letting this go.

"It may leave me impotent," Billy replied, deciding if she wasn't going to give up questioning him, he would be quite blunt about things. Martha went quiet at his answer, whilst Clive looked a bit embarrassed. This was way too much information for him. "You two are the only ones who know what operation I'm having. I've told the clerks I'm having an operation, but not what it is for. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone either," he explained, to which Clive and Martha agreed. "I'll be off for about six weeks recuperating and I will be expecting lots of visits, just to warn you. I don't want anyone forgetting about me! I would appreciate you keeping an eye on Chambers for me as well. I don't want to return to find that the doris has taken over and changed it beyond recognition," he ended on a joking note, referring to Harriet.

Explaining they were going away for the weekend as Clive's parents were celebrating their forty fifth wedding anniversary, they agreed they would visit Billy who would still be in hospital on the Monday, as it was a bank holiday. After a bit more chat, Billy decided to get an early night and departed after getting good luck wishes from them both.

"What a day!" whispered Martha as she sidled up into Clive's arms after he had joined her in bed. "I'm glad it's over,".

* * *

The next day was a quiet one at work for both Clive and Martha, and not just because there was no arguing between Billy and Harriet. Neither had much work to do after the finish of their trial the previous day. That suited them both, as they were leaving at lunchtime to get ready for the weekend away.

Billy's absence was the talk of chambers that day, but Clive and Martha honoured Billy's request and kept their silence. As lunchtime approached, they packed up their desks, wished everyone a happy bank holiday before departing for home via the nursery.

Packing proved rather interesting for Martha who had decided to do Olivia's first. The first thirty minutes were spent convincing the three year old there wasn't enough room in the suitcase for her to take all her toys with her. After a good discussion, they had narrowed it down to three, plus some colouring pencils and paper and the promise of the iPad to keep her entertained. After that, the clothes packing was a breeze, with Olivia picking out what dress she wanted to wear for the party, plus some other summer clothes for the rest of the weekend.

Clive's parents lived about an hour away from London, in the Home Counties. It was a very large house in a gated community, with an indoor pool and very large garden. For Clive it had never really felt like home. His parents had moved there shortly after he had been sent away to boarding school, so he only spent his holidays there, which had made it difficult to make friends when he was at home.

Martha had been amazed the first time she had visited. The house was so different to the one she had grown up in. Before this visit, Martha had always stayed in a bedroom which she shared with Olivia. This would be the first time Clive and her had been there as a couple. To make it more acceptable to the little girl that she would be staying in a room by herself, Clive's parents had decided to redecorate the room in her favourite colour, and also get some new furniture installed. Clive and Martha knew, but it was going to be a surprise for Olivia.

Thankfully, the traffic wasn't too bad, and they made good time. Martha was glad, as she had been outnumbered in the car and had had to sit through Kylie's greatest hits for the journey. Richard and Rosemary Reader were waiting on the drive for their visitors. They had been alerted to their arrival when Clive had had to buzz at the gate. Once the car had come to a stop, Martha got out and freed her daughter from the car, whilst Clive started unloading their luggage.

"Hello Grandma," greeted Olivia from Martha's hip.

"Hello Darling," replied Clive's mother as she took her only grandchild from her mother. She then greeted Martha and told her how happy she was that Martha and her son had finally come to their senses and got together.

A little while later they were all round the dinner table. Conversation turned to Christmas.

"Mum, it's only August for gods sake," replied Clive appalled, when his mother had asked about Christmas presents.

"You know I like to do my shopping in good time. I just want to know what people want,".

"A baby sister," requested Olivia. Ever since that day in chambers, she hadn't stopped asking her parents for one.

"Is there something we should know?" Asked Rosemary getting excited. She would love to have another grandchild to spoil.

"No Mum," stated Clive before quickly changing the topic.

* * *

Bedtime was great fun for Olivia. Her new bed had a ladder up to it, and a den and desk situated underneath it. Surprisingly, it only took about half an hour before she settled down really easily, having satisfied herself that she had tried out all of the play things fully. Once she was settled, it allowed her parents to enjoy a nice evening with her grandparents.

After everyone had called it a night and retired to bed, Clive and Martha were spooned together. Just as she was slipping off to sleep, Martha felt Clive's hands begin to wander and slapped them away. "Clive stop it!" She whispered.

"Come on Marth. You're the first girl I've had in this room. I think we need to celebrate," he explained as his hands started wandering again.

"Clive! We are not having sex in this bed with your parents next door,".

"We'd just have to be quieter than usual," he reasoned with a smile.

"No way!" She replied. "Unlike Liv, they'd know exactly what was going on,".

"Spoilsport!" Teased Clive when he realised he wouldn't win this argument, and settled down to sleep behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

A little break away from the series for this chapter...

* * *

Richard and Rosemary's anniversary lunch was to be held at their local golf club. Clive, Martha and Olivia were the only other family members present, with the majority of guests made up of their friends. As they all started to gather for lunch, Clive's parents introduced them to all their friends. Olivia was the centre of attention being the only small child present.

The lunch was a delicious buffet and there was a toast afterwards, with Clive having been asked to say a little something about his parents as well as do the toast. After all the formalities, people spent the rest of the afternoon milling around and catching up with each other.

Being the only child around, Martha could see Olivia was starting to get a little restless and was casting longing glances at the little play area the golf course had to accommodate visiting children.

"Do you want to go and play?" She asked her daughter and got a nod.

"Can you come wiv me, Mummy?" Olivia asked.

Martha picked her up before letting Clive know they were heading over to the playground. The next hour or so, was spent with Olivia trying out all of the equipment. Her mother had pushed her on the swings, sat opposite to her on the little seesaw and was now stationed at the bottom of the slide catching Olivia on every turn.

"How are you two?" Asked Clive as he approached them.

"Watch me, Daddy!" Olivia commanded as she once again hurled herself fearlessly down the slide into the waiting arms of her mother.

Martha picked her up and they headed over to Clive. "The party's starting to wind down," Clive explained. "How about we head back home and spend some time in the pool whilst Mum and Dad wrap things up here?" He asked and was met with agreement from both his girls.

* * *

By the time Martha had got Olivia dressed in her swimming costume and had made her way down to the pool, Clive was already swimming lengths. He was a good swimmer, and he definitely had the body for it, Martha thought as she watched him for a few strokes.

Olivia had been swimming with her father a few times as he was keen for her to learn to swim relatively young. Whilst she still needed her armbands to swim, she wasn't afraid of the water any more and was quite the water babe once she got going.

"Come here," Martha said as she grabbed hold of Olivia before she scampered off to the pool edge. She quickly put her armbands on, which proved to be a little difficult with her daughter hopping about impatiently, anxious to join her father in the water.

Clive swam over to them, waiting for Olivia to be ready. "I was looking forward to seeing you in your bikini, Marth!" Clive teased when he saw that Martha was still in her day clothes.

"I'm just going to sit and watch I think," Martha replied as she handed Olivia to her waiting father. She wanted to text Billy to check he was ok after his operation the previous day. She was a bit worried as she hadn't heard from him yet.

Sitting on one of the loungers around the pool, she sent a quick text before resting back and watching her daughter play with Clive. A little later, she heard a ping from her phone indicating she had a message. She was glad to see it was from Billy. Everything had gone well, and the doctors were very pleased with him. He hadn't been able to write yesterday as he was quite groggy from the anaesthetic, but was now spending the day with his family who were on visiting duty that day.

"Mummy, watch me!" Olivia instructed as she started to paddle quite vigorously towards Clive who had moved about five metres away from his daughter, encouraging her to swim towards him.

"I'm watching," Martha replied as Olivia finally made it to her father and got praise from both her parents. Once she got bored of swimming, she moved onto jumping in. As long as her father was nearby, she knew she would be safe.

"Mummy! Daddy! Watch me!" She shouted as she jumped in with a splash. She went under for a little bit, but reemerged soon after, gave a bit of a splutter before paddling over to the steps, climbing out and running a couple of steps along the pool edge, before starting the whole cycle again.

She was still going when Clive's parents finally returned. Clive and Martha were beginning to get a little bored by this time. "I think it's time to get out now, Liv," Martha suggested. "You're all wrinkly,".

"Just a couple more jumps, Mummy," Olivia begged. After two more, Clive picked her up before she swam off again, and handed her off to Martha who was waiting at the side with a large fluffy hooded towel, before he got out and started drying himself off. Bundling Olivia up, Martha headed off to the bathroom, to give Olivia a bath and hair wash, whilst Clive used the shower in another bathroom.

Once all were washed, everyone headed out to the garden to enjoy a light supper and make the most of the nice summer weather. After a big lunch, no one was particularly hungry. As the sun slowly began to set, the day began to catch up with the little one. Sliding off her chair she walked over to her mother with her arms up. Martha picked her up and sat her on her lap. To the accompaniment of the adult chatter, evening bird song, dimming light and the gentle touch from her mother as she rhythmically stroked her daughters hair, Olivia drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

"You alright Marth?" Asked Clive as he spooned up behind Martha in bed a bit later. "You've been a bit quiet this evening,"

"What would you say if I said I wanted another baby?" She asked hesitantly, as she turned onto her back to look at her bed partner.

"Honestly?" Clive asked after a beat, hoping he wasn't going to screw this up.

Martha nodded, wondering what his answer would be. They hadn't discussed this before despite Olivia's recent demands.

"I think I'd quite like it, Marth,".

"Really?" She asked. "Because it won't work if you don't really mean it,".

"Of course I mean it. It would mean I get to experience all the little things I missed out on with Liv because we weren't living together,".

Martha looked in his eyes and could see he was telling the truth. She gave a little smile when she processed his last words. "You do know you've just volunteered for the three am feeding and nappy shift," she explained when Clive had asked her what was funny.

"So does that mean we're going to start trying then," Clive asked as he waggled his eyebrows and repeated his caresses from the previous night.

"Not now, you idiot," she replied as she repeated her slap from the previous night. "When we get back to the privacy of our bedroom," she explained. Clive started nuzzling her neck as she continued on. "Besides there's no point tonight, because I'm on the Pill and my period's due in a couple of days. We can start after that's finished,".

Clive stopped his nuzzling when he heard the word 'period'. "That just killed the mood," he exclaimed as he settled down onto his back. "Can I ask what's brought this on?" He asked as he nestled Martha into his side.

"Couple of things really. I was asked a few times at your parents do if we were going to have anymore. And Olivia really wants it. She hasn't let it drop like she usually does when it doesn't really interest her," she replied with her chin on his chest. "I think it would do her really good as well, to have someone close to her age to play with and create mischief with, instead of one of us,".

"Fair enough," Clive answered as he brushed a curl away from her forehead. "And what about work? I take it this means you are dropping out of the head of chambers contest?".

"Yes. I think Alan put me off over that lunch we had. Besides, it doesn't really interest me all that much if I'm honest, accounts, meetings and all that stuff. I'd much rather be in the court room fighting for my clients" Martha admitted. "How about you? You still want to be head?".

"I think so. You don't mind do you?".

"Not at all," responded Martha truthfully. "I think you'd be better at it than me. And I can tell everyone I'm sleeping with the boss," she teased.

* * *

The next morning, and Olivia was back to her energetic self, after recharging her batteries overnight. Martha heard her chattering to herself in her bedroom, and decided to fetch her before she woke Clive's parents up.

Returning to bed, she got the iPad and mother and daughter watched some CBeebies until the rest of the house started to stir.

"Ready to have your peace disturbed?" Martha asked Rosemary and Richard as they entered the kitchen with Olivia as wide awake as ever and on chatty form. Sunday morning at Clive's parents was quite a relaxed affair. Everyone in their pyjamas whilst Rosemary cooked up a storm.

The plan for the rest of the day was a walk around a nearby park, stopping off for lunch before heading back to the cars. Clive, Martha and Olivia would head back to London from there.

Just before everyone left the kitchen to get dressed and start packing, Rosemary announced she had a little surprise for her granddaughter.

"Mum!" Said Clive. "You didn't need to do that. You already got her her new bedroom furniture,".

"Yes I did," she argued. "Everyone commented how well behaved she was yesterday. I know it wasn't the most exciting thing for a three year old to go to, so I wanted to say thank you," she explained as she disappeared into the utility room. "Now I don't know if you have one of these Darling," she continued, "but all the children round here seem to have one. If you have, then it can stay here and you can play on it when you come to visit again,".

As she finished, she reappeared in the room holding a bright pink scooter. Olivia's eyes lit up.

"A scooter!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"What do you say?" Asked Martha.

"Thank you, Grandma!" Olivia replied as she went over to her grandmother and hugged her round her legs before examining her present.

"Have you been on one before?" her Gran wanted to know.

"Uh huh. My friend Ruby has one and we scoot at her house when I go to play," Olivia replied. "My one is better though," boasted the little girl as she took in the sparkly tassels on the handlebars, the bell, and the plastic basket on the front. Martha found it quite funny that she had been a tomboy as a little girl, whereas her daughter was quite the girly girl, loving anything pink and sparkly. To complete the present was a safety helmet, to keep her safe.

"Can I scoot at the park?" Olivia asked her parents, who agreed. In fact it was difficult to keep her off it once her helmet had been put on. Heeding her mothers warning, she didn't go to far ahead or get in other peoples way, but she was dashing around all over the place before scooting back to her family, ringing her bell and dashing off again.

"I wish I still had her energy," Rosemary commented as she watched Olivia zip around. She was happy her present had been so well received.

"I think she must have covered about three times the distance we have," Martha commented keeping a watchful eye on her daughter.

After a lovely roast, the family set off for the car park, Olivia adamant she was going to scoot all the way. However, her earlier exuberance began to take its toll and soon the adults were ahead of her.

"Daddy, I don't think I can scoot anymore," Olivia admitted beginning to feel really tired. She had ground to a complete standstill. Picking her up and carrying her in one arm, and the scooter in the other, she was fast asleep on Clive's shoulder by the time they got back to the car. She roused briefly to say goodbye to her grandparents but was fast asleep again by the time she was strapped in her car seat, and she remained that way for the whole of the journey home.


	8. Chapter 8

On to Episode 4 of the third series. It's getting harder to incorporate script but I've given it a go. Let me know what you think. Thanks for all your lovely comments so far.

* * *

"Hiya Unca Billy!" Greeted Olivia from Clive's shoulders. "Are you feeling better now?" She asked as Clive reached up to retrieve her and then lower her down for a quick kiss from her favourite uncle before placing her on his own lap as he sat down.

Martha took a chair on the opposite side of the bed. She was amazed at her daughters sudden shift in mood. The day had started off ok and the whole family had travelled to the hospital in Martha's car. "Roof down Mummy, please," was the request from the back seat. Martha had granted it as it was such a nice day and she knew how much her daughter enjoyed travelling alfresco. However, things changed once they arrived at the hospital. Olivia had had a minor melt down in the hospital car park when her mother had told her she couldn't scoot in the hospital. They had brought the new toy with them as they had made a plan to go to the park once they had visited with Billy.

"But I wanna show Unca Billy my new scooter!" She had whined, flapping her arms.

"You can't scoot in the hospital," explained Martha. "You could crash into someone on crutches and break their other leg,"' she continued as she reached for her daughters hand so they could cross the car park safely.

"No!" Olivia replied forcefully with a stamp of her foot, refusing to take her mothers hand, choosing instead to cross her arms defiantly. Her displeasure was clear to see with a huge pout on her face. Olivia could throw a good tantrum when she wanted, which had become clear as she had reached the 'terrible twos'. Martha and Clive, through trial and error had found the best way to deal with one was to just ignore it, even if it meant standing by whilst their daughter had got into a right strop and practically stripped off all her clothes on one occasion when told it was time to leave the swings and head home for dinner.

Martha knew her daughters mood was because she was tired from the weekend, but she herself was also tired, and this morning her period had started leaving her feeling very irritable and not really in the mood for one of her daughters tantrums. "If you carry on like this Olivia," she warned, "we won't be going to scoot in the park after visiting Uncle Billy either. We'll go straight home and to bed,".

"No! I wanna scoot," Olivia wailed as the crocodile tears started falling. She was obviously unimpressed with her mothers suggestion.

"Why don't we take some photos instead?" Suggested Clive, keen to keep the peace and nip this tantrum in the bud. "And maybe some video, so we can show Uncle Billy that,".

Olivia thought about her fathers suggestion and nodded her head in agreement as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and a couple of good sniffs. She had cheered up a lot during the photo shoot and video, which Martha was pleased to note had lasted. She would have hated to take a moody child in to see Billy.

"I'm doing ok, Little Miss," confirmed Billy.

"Is it painful?" Enquired Clive.

"Not too bad. The worst bit is the catheter. I'd show you, Sir, but I wouldn't want you to feel inadequate. Things are a bit bigger downstairs with all the swelling" joked Billy.

"I see your humour hasn't been affected Billy. I hate to disappoint you, but I haven't received any complaints in that area before," retorted Clive.

"Do you two mind?" Asked Martha. "There are impressionable young ears around," she warned nodding in Olivia's direction.

"What dey talkin' about Mummy?" She asked.

"Silly boys stuff," was all Martha replied. "Why don't you tell Uncle Billy all about your weekend, and show him the photos,".

Olivia followed her mothers instructions, and told Billy in very thorough detail all about her weekend.

"Sorry about that," apologised Martha once Clive had left with Olivia to find her a drink. It was obvious she liked her new present and had talked about nothing else for the last twenty minutes or so. She announced she was thirsty not long after she had finished. Clive had decided to take her on a trip to the shop as he knew Martha wanted to speak to Billy alone.

"Not a problem, Miss" replied Billy. "It's nice hearing what she got up to whilst I've been in here,".

"Yes but you probably didn't want a minute by minute account!" Martha continued as she adjusted herself in her chair, getting ready to inform Billy about her decision regarding Head of Chambers. "Billy, I need to talk to you about something...," she started before being cut off by him.

"It's alright, Miss, I already know," He said. "You aren't going to enter the head of chambers race," he continued to Martha's astonishment. "I know you better than you think, Miss," he explained.

"I guess you do," she finally agreed. "I'm sorry, Billy but it's just not for me. I'd much rather be able to concentrate on being a barrister than the accounts. I don't want what happened to the Cowdrey's to happen to me and Olivia, and this goes no further but Clive and I are going to start trying for another," she revealed.

"She's finally worn you down over that?" Asked Billy with a smile.

"Yes. Although I was wondering if it was a good idea a little while ago, with her tantrum in the car park. God knows how we will cope with two,".

"You wouldn't change her for the world though would you, Miss?".

"No, I wouldn't," she admitted.

"So is Mr Reader still in the race?".

"Yes. He's made his mind up he still wants to go for it. I just want you to know Billy, if he does win, I'll be there to make sure he doesn't do anything really stupid to Shoe Lane. If he does, I'll be withdrawing bedroom privileges,".

"You might find it a problem getting pregnant then, Miss," Billy warned.

"Good point. I'll have to think of another punishment then, but something as equally unpalatable for Clive".

"I'll make you a deal, Miss. If you have a boy, you call him Billy, and I'll forgive you for not being head,".

"I might be able to convince Clive to go with William," Martha replied. "If that's ok with you then you've got a deal," Martha agreed as they shook hands.

"What are you two up to?" Asked Clive as he reappeared with Olivia. "Never a good sign when you two are shaking hands conspiratorially,".

"Never you mind," replied Martha, giving Billy a wink before a double glance at her daughter and her drink. "What on earth has Daddy bought you?" She asked as she caught sight of a blue coloured ice drink that also appeared to be staining her daughters lips and tongue a similar colour.

"Sorry, Marth, it's the only thing she wanted,". Martha knew Clive hadn't provided much resistance to their daughters choice of drink, obviously wanting to prevent any further tantrums in the busy shop.

"It's rasp'y'," added Olivia thinking she was being helpful. Her mother always encouraged her to go for fruit drinks rather than chocolate ones.

"Plus a load of added colours and other things by the looks of it, because I don't remember raspberries being blue. Looks like Daddy has volunteered for the parent shift this afternoon, when he can deal with your sugar high," she continued with a warning glance at Clive.

* * *

The following week at work was fairly quiet. Martha had been head hunted by a solicitor to defend his nephew Rashid Hirani in an extradition application that had been made by the American government. They wanted to question him on his role in a terrorist bombing that had occurred in their country despite Rashid claiming he had nothing to do with the plotting. Luckily for Martha, the appeal wasn't due to be heard in court until the following week. She was glad of some preparation time, as she had never defended in that type of case before.

She entered her office, intent on doing a bit more work before heading home when she became aware of Clive suddenly hitting a button on his computer, looking quite guilty at the same time.

"What are you up to?" She asked as she changed direction and rounded his desk.

"Looking at potential houses for us," was his answer. "What do you think about these?" He asked as he showed Martha a few that he thought may be suitable.

"Oh I love that one!" Exclaimed Martha as she caught sight of a beautifully decorated house. It had a large modern kitchen/dining area and all along the back of the house were glass panels looking out onto a good sized garden. There was also a sitting room with a wood burner and a study area downstairs. Upstairs were four good sized bedrooms with a family and en suite bathroom. "I could see us in there," she continued, "but could we afford it?".

"No problem, once we've sold both our flats. Should I make some enquires and arrange a visit?" To which he received a nod. As he moved to type an email to the estate agents, he accidentally hit a wrong button, making the house pictures disappear, only to be replaced by something that caused Martha to open her eyes wide in surprise.

"Before you get angry, it's not what it looks like. I'm just researching about getting pregnant. I've never consciously tried to get someone pregnant before, and I want to do this right. You know what a perfectionist I am,".

"Getting drunk and having sex in a hotel in Nottingham seemed to work last time," Martha joked, very amused at Clive's behaviour. "But how about putting some of that research to the test this evening?" She asked as she moved behind him giving him a hug from behind whilst kissing the top of his head. "Please promise me you aren't going to stress about this because that doesn't help either," she advised.

* * *

"Do you feel ok?" Asked Clive later on that night. They had just made love. Now on Clive's insistence Martha was lying the wrong way in bed, with her head towards the foot end of the bed. Her feet were resting on the wall above the bed head as Clive had read that this increased the chance of Martha getting pregnant. Rather than argue, Martha had just done as he had requested.

"You're quite quiet,".

"Thinking about my defence for the extradition appeal, is all," revealed Martha.

"That's not really what a man wants to hear after trying for a baby!" Clive had replied a little appalled. "Surely there must be some better pillow talk than that. Like how much of a stud I am for example," he teased.

"Sorry, I've never done one of these cases before. I'm a bit nervous about it. I think I'm going to head into work a bit earlier tomorrow to get some more preparation done,".

"I'll come with you then Marth and I'll take Olivia to nursery from there,".

* * *

The next morning found Clive and Martha walking down the streets in Temple, heading towards Shoe Lane. Between them, holding both their hands was Olivia, who was occasionally asking for a swing, which she got. They were making their way up Middle Temple Lane, when Martha stopped short, surprised by a face from her past.

"Alright Mar? Bet you don't smoke roll ups anymore," he said.

"I don't smoke anymore. Not since I got pregnant," she explained. It had surprised her how easily she had been able to give up the habit, but knowing it was best for her child, she had done it without hesitation.

"Who are you?" A little voice piped up from somewhere below Martha. It was a question Clive was keen to know the answer to, as well as his daughter.

"This is Sean McBride" explained Martha to her daughter.

"I was your Mummy's boyfriend when she was younger," Sean explained before Martha could stop him.

"Before my daddy?" Olivia enquired finding it hard to believe a time when her mother and father were not together in some sort of relationship.

"One of many I think before your daddy," Sean again answered quickly to Martha's horror.

Olivia digested this news a little before turning her head and looking up to her mother. "How many boyfends you had Mummy?".

"Excellent," replied Martha obviously not happy. "Thank you very much!" She said to Sean. "Can you take her to chambers Clive? I'll catch you up in a minute,". Clive lifted his daughter up before reluctantly leaving Martha with the stranger. "What do you want, Sean?" Asked Martha once they had gone. "Bearing in mind that I'm really annoyed at you for what you've just told my daughter, I'm not in the mood for any games. I simply want the truth,".

"I need a lawyer. The best. And I gather that's you".

"What have you done?" Asked Martha. Sean went on to tell her his story. "I'm on another case at the moment," she informed him, when he had finished.

"But it's not for a while," he countered.

"I'll think about it," retorted Martha. It sounded quite a challenge, and she couldn't see that Clive would be all that happy with her defending an ex boyfriend.

* * *

"Why haven't I heard about Sean before, Mar?" Asked Clive once he had returned from dropping Olivia off at nursery. She knew he was upset from the way he had mimicked Sean in calling her Mar.

"Because he's not that important to me,".

"He obviously doesn't feel the same way. You haven't seen him in years, and then all of a sudden he's down in London schmoozing with you,".

"Are you jealous?" Asked Martha. "Please don't tell me you are jealous over my teenage fling with Sean about twenty years ago," she said some what exasperated. "How can you compare that to what we have? A serious relationship where we are looking to buy a house together, we share a daughter and trying for another?".

"When you put it like that, I sound like a bit of an idiot," Clive agreed, his anger dissipating somewhat.

"Your words, not mine," replied Martha with a smile on her face.

"So what does he want?" Clive asked.

"He, er...he asked me to represent him," she stuttered before filling him in on the details.

"I hope you told him to bugger off," Clive announced once Martha had finished. She just kept quiet. Annoyed Clive picked some things up he would be needing for the day in court.

"Clive," Martha pleaded, but he looked like he wasn't having any of it.

"Marth! You can't defend him. You have a history with him. It's a conflict of interest,".

"I know, but he needs help," Martha argued.

"So what did you tell him?".

"That I'd think about it,".

"Why? When we both know you are going to take the case...whatever I may think!".

"Because I have to make him sweat a little bit," explained Martha as she approached Clive and put her arms around his shoulders. She rose on to her tiptoes and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Thank you for letting me do this," she said as she lowered herself back to the ground.

"Don't let me regret it," warned Clive as he tapped her on the nose. "I don't want you running off with your new client once the teenage lust reappears" he teased.

"I'd never do that,".

"I'm just hoping I managed to get you pregnant last night. Nothing says 'out of bounds' more than a woman pregnant with another man's baby. I'm sure he'd get the message then,".


	9. Chapter 9

The hot weather that London had been experiencing broke with a massive thunderstorm about a week later. Clive and Martha were driving home after Martha's victory in her latest case, although it was hard to tell she had won from the atmosphere in the car. Neither was talking to the other, each in their unhappy worlds. The weather outside perfectly mirrored their own moods. The only sound that could be heard was the rhythmic swish of the windscreen wipers as they cleared the multitude of small rivers of rainwater, running down the windscreen for a couple of seconds before they reappeared again. To make matters worse, the weather was also responsible for the horrendous traffic jams that filled most of the streets in London, and the car was only inching forward a couple of metres at a time.

Clive was upset with Martha because she had refused to listen to anything he had to say about her client. He had been so proud of her stubbornness and bullheadedness at the start of her extradition appeal, throwing the whole case into utter chaos, but it had quickly backfired when it had caused the judge to appoint him as special counsel. He had accepted it as it was very rare that an opportunity like that arose, but was soon regretting it.

Martha had been as mad as hell at him for accepting as it allowed him access to information about her client that she would never be able to see. Trying to deflate his ego, she had told him that the only reason he had been appointed was that they were using him to 'wind her up'. She took her fury out on him by giving him the silent treatment at home. To add to his list of worries he also had a sneaky suspicion that Harriet was partly responsible for creating the current problem in his relationship but couldn't prove it. He was getting the impression that Harriet had feelings for him, but there was no way he was going to leave Martha and Olivia for her. He just hoped she would get that message soon.

The evidence Clive got to see convinced him that Martha's client was guilty. He had tried making her see reason several times, but she had ignored it, choosing instead to plough on with her defence, and that had worked Clive up as well. Her stubbornness could sometimes be a complete pain in the arse. After the verdict, he had been so mad at her, he had disclosed what he knew and told her that she had been totally gullible regarding Rashid. He perhaps hadn't told her in the gentlest of fashions, but sometimes that was the only way to get through to Martha. He knew she believed him now, judging from her behaviour. He just felt a bit guilty over how he had told her.

The reason for Martha's silence, was that she was mad at herself. Mad that Rashid had played her like a fool and now she was responsible for allowing a guilty person to never have to face questioning on his part in a terrorist plot. Clive had planted the seed of doubt in her mind after the verdict and she had known for sure by the way Rashid had looked at her as he left court with his uncle a free man again, taunting her that there was nothing she could do to stop him leaving.

It was an occupational hazard being a defence lawyer that you could sometimes allow guilty people to go free, and she hated the way she felt when it happened. Luckily for her, it wasn't all that common an occurrence. She prided herself on being able to tell whether someone was guilty or not, just by looking in their eyes. She searched through her memory, trying to recall the last time it had happened...and stopped dead. How could she forget Gary Rush? He was responsible for putting Martha through one of the worst times in her life.

* * *

It had all started when she had got him off his aggravated burglary charge. It was only after that, that she had realised he had been guilty. He had taken his appreciation to a whole new level- something that bordered on creepy for the next couple of months. Somehow he had found out she was pregnant, and he hadn't taken the news very well, punching her in the stomach at an opportune moment. It had all happened very quickly during a break in the murder trial she was involved in. Gary was up in front of another judge charged with another violent crime.

She had known something wasn't right as soon as he had hit her when she developed a sudden sharp pain in her stomach. She hadn't know what to do and so had run away. She had just reached outside, when she became aware that she was bleeding. Finding the nearest step she sat down and dissolved into tears. She couldn't believe she was losing her baby like this, especially after all the turmoil she had gone through before she had decided to keep it. Clive caught up with her soon after. Until that point, it was a bit of an understatement to say he had been more than a bit disinterested in the pregnancy, but over the next two hours, he became her rock.

He travelled with her in the back of the ambulance to the hospital. It had been a very sombre journey, with Martha retreating into herself, preparing herself for the bad news she was convinced she would be told. He had waited with her until the doctor had arrived, talking all sorts of nonsense, just to cover the silence from Martha. When the doctor arrived, he got ready to leave, but Martha hadn't wanted him to. "Stay with me please," she had begged. "I don't think I can do this on my own,".

Thankfully it wasn't long before she had received the best news ever from the doctor. She was still pregnant. He had turned the ultrasound machine around allowing Martha and Clive a chance to see their baby, with it's heart still beating. For Clive, it was his first time seeing his baby, and he was mesmerised. The doctor explained that it seemed as though the punch to her abdomen had caused some of her placenta to come away from her uterine wall. She had suffered something called a partial abruption and it would explain her pain and bleeding. "But it looks like you have a little fighter in there," the doctor had commented.

Martha was kept in overnight so they could keep a eye on her and the baby. However, the next morning, she discharged herself, anxious to get back to her murder trial. Clive had gone ballistic when he found out what she had done after the trial had finished, and frogmarched her back to the hospital, where he made her apologise to the doctors. Another scan revealed everything was still ok with mother and baby, and with orders of strict bed rest she was allowed home. With Billy's help, the two men had drawn up a rota, ensuring that she followed the doctors instructions to the letter.

Since seeing the scan of his child, Clive turned over a new leaf, and became quite involved in the pregnancy. He helped Martha pick out a scheme for the nursery and helped her decorate it. He bought a load of magazines, determined to find out the best car seat and pram for his child. He also worked up the courage to inform his parents that they were going to be grandparents as well.

With Clive's new attitude, Martha invited him to be her birthing partner. In preparation he attended some antenatal classes with her. He had paid great attention to everything that had been told to them, which became apparent when Martha finally went into labour. She was glad she had asked him as he was a great comfort to her throughout the labour and was really encouraging when she began to think the baby was never going to come out.

It was the early hours of the morning that Olivia had finally made her entrance into the world, catching everyone a little on the hop as Martha had progressed very quickly though the latter stages of her labour. It still felt like only yesterday when the pink, squawking bundle had been placed on her chest. Both Martha and Clive had fallen instantly in love with her. "She's certainly got a lot to say for herself!" commented the midwife as Olivia's hearty cries persisted for some time.

Any fears Martha had over Clive's suitability as a father for her child had been dispelled soon after her birth. Exhausted after her strenuous labour she had fallen asleep, but she remembered waking to the sight of Clive holding Olivia in his arms. He was talking to her, explaining all the wonderful things that the two of them would do together when she was a bit older, and then promised her that he was going to try to be the best father ever. As he had made this promise, he had run his little finger over one of Olivia's hands, and she had grasped his finger tightly in response with her tiny hand. It was like the two of them had been shaking hands.

After one day in hospital where they had quickly learnt how to change a nappy, and bathe their daughter safely, as well as allowing Martha to become confident at breast feeding, the new parents had been allowed to take their daughter home. Clive had been a proud papa as he carried his peacefully sleeping daughter out of the hospital in her car seat, Martha walking gingerly beside him, still slightly sore in muscles that she hadn't known existed before then. She had been very surprised when Clive drew up to a vehicle she hadn't seen before.

"What's this?" She had asked.

"My new car," he had explained. "I sold the motorbike as I can hardly carry her around on the back of one of those. This SUV has the best safety record for a vehicle" he continued as he had opened the car and expertly loaded his daughter in. Martha had joined her daughter on the backseat for the journey home. It took much longer than normal as Clive insisted on driving at about 10 mph all the way home.

"Are we going to get out of second gear at all Clive?" Martha had teased from the back seat.

"Excuse me for driving safely when I have a precious cargo in the car!" Clive had defended.

Clive was going to stay with Martha for his paternity leave, so they had all travelled back to Martha's flat. Once there, the trio had locked themselves away for a couple of days in order to get acquainted with one another, and the rest was history.

* * *

Martha was pulled from her thoughts as the car engine became silent. Looking around she noticed they had finally made it through the traffic and were home. Whilst the rain had eased somewhat, her bad mood persisted, and once inside she retreated to the sanctuary of her bedroom. Clive left her to it.

Not long after, the doorbell sounded as Clive was starting to make dinner. Answering the door, he greeted his daughter, who had been brought home by Ruby's mother from nursery.

"Where's Mummy?" Olivia had wanted to know as Clive was removing her raincoat and wellingtons. The bad weather had been predicted and Martha had dressed her daughter in preparation that morning.

"In our bedroom. I think she's a bit sad," Clive explained. Olivia was worried when she heard that. "I know what will cheer her up though,".

"What Daddy?" His daughter had wanted to know.

"One of your hugs is bound to do the trick," advised Clive.

"Ok Daddy, I go give her a hug," announced Olivia as she headed off to her mothers bedroom. Clive followed slowly behind.

As Olivia entered the bedroom, she saw her mother curled up on her side on her bed, her back to the door.

"You ok Mummy?" Asked Olivia as she approached.

Martha heard her daughter and quickly wiped her tears away, hoping to hide them from her daughter.

"Daddy said you needed a hug," Olivia announced as she climbed onto the bed and proceeded to carry out her fathers suggestion.

"Daddy's a very clever man. I'm already feeling better," declared Martha. "You give the best hugs,".

"Even better than Daddy's?" She asked her mother.

"I think so. But we won't tell him that," Martha replied.

From outside the bedroom door, Clive was pleased to note that Martha was a bit more cheerful. Hearing the phone ring, he decided to leave mother and daughter to it.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, dinner was ready and there was still no sign of his girls. He decided to brave it and see if they were up to joining him for dinner. Approaching the bedroom again, he could hear Liv chattering on to her mother about her day.

"Sammy tried to kiss me today. I think he wants to be my boyfend," he heard Livvy tell her mother. Glancing through the small crack in the door he saw them curled up together in the middle of the bed. Olivia deeply ensconced in her mothers arms now.

"Do you like Sammy?" Enquired Martha as she brushed her daughters hair.

"Not really," answered Olivia, "and his kisses aren't as nice as Daddy's. In fact they were absolutely disgustin'!" She declared.

Clive couldn't help himself, and butted in on their conversation. "Glad to hear it Liv," he said as he pushed the door open and entered the room as two sets of blue eyes turned towards him. "You just keep thinking those thoughts until you are at least about 30 years old. I think Daddy will be able to handle you having a boyfriend by then," he continued as he joined them on the bed and started tickling his daughter.

"I cheered Mummy up," Olivia announced to her father once the tickling had stopped and Liv was in her fathers arms.

"So I see," replied Clive whilst giving a small smile to Martha. "I've got some news as well that might cheer her up," he offered.

"What's that then?" Asked Martha curious.

"The phone call was the Estate Agents. Our offer has been accepted on that house!" He revealed.

"What dat mean Mummy?" Asked Olivia as she saw her mother smiling at the news.

"It means we are getting that nice house we visited," she explained. The three of them had visited the house Martha had fallen in love with on the internet. It had been just as nice, even nicer, in reality, and they'd quickly decided to put an offer in.

"Does that mean we are going to get a puppy?" Asked Olivia excitedly, more concerned with future pets than homes. She had remembered her father had promised her a pet when they had told her about moving.

"I thought you wanted a sister?" Replied Clive.

"And a puppy. Then I'll be like Ruby," Olivia explained.

"Why do you have to be like Ruby?" Asked Clive not really following his daughter.

"Because we're best fends!" She explained patiently.

"Well me and Mummy will have to think about it," Clive answered delaying any answer to the pet question. "In the meantime dinners ready, and I want to know if anyone is going to join me in eating it,".

* * *

Martha found Clive stretched out on the sofa, arms behind his head, totally engrossed in the Chelsea football match that was on the TV when she had finished putting Olivia to bed. Without warning, she stretched out on top of him and buried her face into his neck. Clive's arms immediately circling her.

"I'm sorry, for not listening properly to you," she finally ventured. "It's just that I have to believe my client whilst I'm defending him, or I won't do my best and I'll feed bad about it,".

"But now you are feeling bad about letting him walk free. Is that any better?".

"No, but I've got you and Liv to help make me feel better," Martha explained whilst leaning in to give Clive a kiss. "Liv's right," she commented, once the kiss had concluded. "You do give very good kisses,".

"That reminds me," Clive said. " I'm going to have to have a word with Sammy. Find out what his intentions are regarding my daughter!" Joked Clive. "Who knew nursery was such a hot bed of sexual tension," Clive murmured whilst leaning in for another kiss. It quickly escalated and Clive rolled them over, eager to swap positions with Martha so that she was under him.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten they were on a sofa, and as they rolled, Martha fell to the floor.

"Sorry Marth," was all he could say as an apology, before she reached out and pulled him on top of her.

A little while later as they were returning to earth after a passionate coupling, they heard a massive cheer from the TV, which had been left on. Both turned to look at the screen.

"I think they liked my performance," joked Clive.

"As did I," replied Martha, "...and Jose," she added as the Chelsea manager appeared jubilantly on screen. It appeared Chelsea had won the match.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm going to have to deviate from the series quite a bit now in order to keep things happy...

* * *

Martha's mobile phone started to ring just as she was gathering her things together before a con with Sean. He had finally been arrested for the murder of Jimmy Monk shortly after his reappearance in Martha's life again, and was in prison awaiting his trial. With Clive's blessing, Martha had eventually decided to let him know she would defend him, and this was to be one of the last meetings before his trial started.

"Hello?" She answered as she tucked the phone under her chin, continuing to pack all her necessary files together.

"Is this Martha Costello?" Enquired her caller.

"It is," she confirmed.

"This is the nursery. I'm really sorry to tell you this but Olivia has had a little accident...,"

"Is she ok?" Martha interrupted, files now forgotten, and holding the phone firmly to her ear.

"Well, she's had a bump to her head but it's her arm that seems to be troubling her most. We've sent her to hospital with a member of staff for it to be checked,".

"Which hospital?" Martha asked, making plans in her head about the sudden changes to her afternoon. There was no way she wasn't going to the hospital to be with her daughter. Sean would just have to understand.

Once she had been told where Olivia had been taken, she hung up and contacted Sean's solicitor explaining why the con had to be cancelled. They tentatively rescheduled for the next day. Having done that she then searched chambers looking for Clive. She found him with Harriet, working on his campaign speech for head of chambers.

"The nursery just phoned," she blurted out, as soon as she saw him. Clive looked up at the interruption. "Liv's been taken to hospital. I'm on my way there now,".

"I'm coming with you," replied Clive.

Martha noticed that Harriet was obviously annoyed but was trying not to show it. Voting for head was getting very close now and Harriet desperately needed Clive to win, but had come to realise that work would always come second to his family...For the time being at least. That would change if Clive became head with the plans she was putting in place. She was quietly confident that she would get what she wanted. With Martha out of the competition there was no way they could lose against Caroline Warwick. She just had to keep him on side until the result had been declared so she hadn't offered any objection to his remark.

"Is she ok?" He asked very concerned.

"She's hurt her arm or something," replied Martha as they headed to their car.

* * *

Once at the hospital they headed to the children's Emergency Department, where they were directed to Olivia's cubicle. They found her on a bed looking very sorry for herself, with a nursery person sat beside her. She left the family alone when Martha and Clive arrived.

Once she saw her parents Olivia burst into tears. "Mummy it hurts," she wailed as she lifted her good arm up indicating she wanted a cuddle. Her bad arm had been placed in a sling.

"Come here baby," comforted Martha as she lifted her into her arms. "What happened?" She asked her daughter as she checked her over herself. There was a graze to her forehead which had stopped bleeding now, but there was blood matting some of her hair. The graze was already beginning to turn into a lovely big bump. Her lip and tongue were also swollen where she had cut them as she had bitten them accidentally.

"I was runnin' and I tipped over," she managed to get out between sniffs.

The doctor arrived shortly afterwards and explained to Martha and Clive that they were going to have to X-ray Olivia's arm in case it was broken. Olivia started crying again, not fully understanding what that meant, but calmed down when it was explained to her it was only like a photograph and that it wouldn't hurt.

Clive accompanied Olivia into the X-ray room, whilst Martha had stayed outside. He had seen a poster whilst waiting for the X-ray about pregnancy and X-rays, and deemed it safer that Martha shouldn't go near any machine just incase she was pregnant.

A little while later and the doctor was back explaining that Olivia had sustained a green stick fracture to her arm. Because her bones were soft and bendy unlike an adults, they had bent and split like a fresh twig rather than broken. She would need a cast for a few weeks and be seen by the paediatric orthopaedic team to make sure it was healing ok.

With a little encouragement from her parents, they chose a bright pink cast for Olivia who had gone all shy and wasn't going to choose a colour by herself. With the treatment completed, an information leaflet on head injuries for Martha and Clive to look at, and a bravery certificate for Olivia, the family headed home.

Olivia remained attached to her mother for the rest of the evening and was very subdued. Both Clive and Martha putting it down to the bump on her head. She was treated to her favourite meal by her father, but didn't eat much sat on Martha's lap. Even the ice cream dished up for dessert to try and help her swollen lip was rejected, which was most unusual for her.

The evening was spent on the sofa watching Peppa Pig, until it was time for bed. She became totally uncooperative at that point, refusing to sleep in her own bed so that Martha and Clive were forced to take her into their bed. She finally fell asleep sandwiched between her parents. Keen to let her sleep, her parents decided on an early night as well.

"Are you alright Marth?" Clive asked once they had settled themselves in bed. "She'll be ok you know," he comforted. Martha had seemed a little distant towards the end of the evening and Clive had put it down to worry over her daughter.

"I know," replied Martha. "She's not the reason I've been a little quiet. I had a phone message whilst we were at the hospital, and I only got to hear it once we got home. Sean's fired me!" She revealed. "I can't believe it! I've never had my services refused before and I'm furious,".

"Why would he do that?" Clive asked.

"He didn't like me cancelling his con this afternoon because I was putting Olivia first. It was the same when we were teenagers. He got jealous when I started university. Suddenly he wasn't the centre of my universe anymore and he didn't like it,".

"Well he's an idiot" comforted Clive although he was secretly relieved that Martha wouldn't be representing her ex anymore. "He's just got rid of the best defence lawyer in London,".

* * *

The next morning, Olivia accompanied her parents to work after they felt she needed a quiet day away from the other children at nursery. Martha was unemployed now that Sean had found another barrister, so she was going to look after Liv whilst Clive was in court all day.

Olivia was in a much better mood that morning. Her pink plaster cast was now a badge of honour. "Look what I done!" She announced to the clerks as she proudly showed off her injury. They in response all made appropriate remarks to the little girl, commenting on how brave she must have been. "I was bave wasn't I, Mummy?" She asked her mother for confirmation for everyone.

Martha took the opportunity to tell the clerks she was available for work after being relieved of Sean's case. In the meantime she would be occupying Olivia in her office. Being a barrister in high demand, it didn't take long for another brief to find its way onto Martha's desk. Michael Connelly had contacted the office specifically asking for Martha. He had a new waif and stray that had fallen on hard times and was now in trouble with the law. They had worked together on a number of occasions and the solicitor knew she was the barrister for him for this particular case.

When Clive arrived back at chambers to see if he could take his family out to lunch, he smiled to himself when he saw both his girls hard at work. Martha was busy looking at something on her laptop and was making notes on a pad of paper every so often. Liv was sat on another chair beside her watching something on an iPad through a pair of earphones. Her iPad had been set up to look like Martha's laptop. Every time Martha wrote something down, Liv did the same although it looked more like a scribble from where Clive was standing.

"What's going on?" Asked Clive from the doorway. Martha looked up and explained all about her new case. "And what are you doing, Liv?".

"Playin' at bein' Mummy," she told her father. "I've got a new case as well,".

"Who's your client?" Clive asked, before catching sight of what his daughter was watching. "Dora the Explorer. That looks like a tough case, Liv,".

"Uh huh,".

"Are you going to win?"

"Yep," she confirmed. "I'm like Mummy. I always win!".

"Excellent! Can I tempt either of you away from your work for a spot of lunch. The judge adjourned us early so I have a bit of time before the afternoon session,".

He received a positive reply from both mother and daughter so the family went off for a lovely lunch together.

* * *

When Clive returned to chambers at the end of the day, Martha was in much the same position at her desk. His daughter was no where to be seen until he moved to his desk where he spied her lying on the floor on her stomach by her mother. She was staring transfixed into a cardboard box.

"What you got there Liv?".

"It's a kitty, Daddy!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"And where did you find it?".

"He was at the front door when I went out wiv Unca Jake," she explained. Clive looked to Martha for confirmation that she was telling the truth, and got a nod. "So we bringed him inside and gave him some milk in case he was t'irsty. I'm gonna call him Bob and he can sleep in my bed so dat he doesn't get cold at night,".

"Have we decided that he's coming home with us?" He asked, again looking at Martha, a bit shocked that this had been decided without his involvement.

"No we haven't. I said we weren't going to decide anything until we had talked to you," Martha explained.

Olivia recognised she needed to work on her father a little bit. Climbing onto his chair, she stood on his lap and placed both her tiny hands on his shoulders which was a little difficult with one arm in a plaster cast. She looked earnestly into his eyes. "Please Daddy. Can we keep Bob? I be good forever I promise. Please Daddy. Please," she begged.

"Hang on a minute. First you wanted a sister, then a puppy and now Bob," Clive summarised. "What would you prefer? A kitty or a puppy? I have a feeling that Bob and a puppy wouldn't get on,".

"It would be ok, Daddy. Bob told me he wouldn't mind a puppy," Olivia explained to her father.

"Is that right?" Clive replied trying not to laugh. "Well it still doesn't change the fact that you can't have everything you want Liv,".

"But...but...but what's gonna happen to Bob?" Asked Olivia starting to get upset. "He hasn't got a mummy or a daddy to look after him. He's all 'lone,".

Despite telling himself he would remain strong and not give in to his daughter, he found himself caving very quickly with her tears.

"What do you think Marth?"

"He is kind of cute," she observed as she cast a glance at the small tabby cat in the box who was curled up fast asleep. "Cats don't require a lot of work. They just like eating and sleeping don't they?".

"Well how about this. We call into the vets on the way home to make sure Bob isn't poorly,".

"I don't think he's poorly," Olivia interjected.

"Well perhaps we should get the vet to make absolutely sure about that," he continued. "We also need to make sure no one is missing him. There might be another little girl out there who's very sad right now because her kitty has gone missing," he explained gently to the three year old.

"I don't think dat there is," she confidently told her father. Clive could see he was losing the battle. She was already very attached to the furry animal. He only hoped she was right or there was going to be a lot of tears...which would probably lead to Clive buying her another kitten just to keep her happy.

"Well, if there isn't then we can keep him," he agreed. Olivia's face lit up.

"Thank you Daddy!" She said as she hugged him. "I go tell da uvvers that you said I can keep him," she continued as she climbed off his lap and headed to the door.

"That's not entirely what I said, Liv," Clive warned but she wasn't listening.

"Can you open the door for me Daddy? It's too heavy for me," she commanded as Clive dutifully obliged her.

"Marth?" Clive said as the door closed behind the little girl.

"Hmm," replied Martha still concentrating on her work.

"You're going to have to teach me how to say no to her otherwise before I know it I'll be agreeing to a tattoo or piercing of objectionable taste!".

"You're getting better Clive," Martha encouraged as she stopped work and looked up at Clive. "She just threw you with the orphan angle,".

"She gets the caring for hopeless cases from you Marth," Clive teased. "This is therefore all your fault!" He continued pointing a finger at her.

"Daddy!" They heard from the other side of the door. Clive opened the door again to allow his daughter to re-enter.

"Are you going to introduce me to Bob?" Clive asked and was led by the hand to the cardboard box.

"This is Bob," Olivia stated. Clive looked into the box. Bob was now awake and gave a little meow as he saw the two faces looking at him. Clive gently reached in to pick him up. "Careful Daddy," Olivia warned her father. "He is very tiny,".

Clive sat on the floor and lifted the kitten up. "Is Bob even a boy?" He questioned trying to see if he could tell.

"I think so," came from Martha.

"Me too," confirmed Clive as he caught sight of what he was looking for before placing the kitten on his lap and petting him with Olivia before Martha was ready to leave.

* * *

The vet gave Bob a clean bill of health. He also checked to see if Bob was tagged, but came up negative. It looked like they had a new family member unless someone replied to the posters Shoe Lane had put up around Temple.

The vet gave the family some information on neutering, and advised them it was something they should think about carefully for their new kitten.

"What's newt'rin?" Olivia asked.

"Yes Clive. What is neutering?" Repeated Martha enjoying the uncomfortable look on Clive's face.

The vet decided to help Clive out. "It's an operation for boy cats to stop them fighting and being aggressive," he explained to the curious little girl.

"Have you had the op'ration Daddy 'cause you don't fight?" She asked Clive.

"No!" Answered Clive quickly.

"Are you sure? You might have been a baby like Bob. I'm going to ask Grandma and Grandpa next time I see dem," remarked Olivia to which the vet and Martha both started laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Well here is my happier take on the last episode... Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Bob settled in well to his new home. For the next week he was the only male presence in the Reader-Costello household. With voting for Head of Chambers only a week away, Harriet was commandeering all of Clive's free time, and he had been late home every night of the week so far.

Martha had been very understanding, but now with voting tomorrow she really wanted him home early that night. Olivia had been asking where her daddy was all week, and it was slowly driving her mad.

"There's nothing more you can do to your speech now, Clive," she had told him as she was packing up her belongings ready to go home. "Knowing you, you've rehearsed it to death. The best thing you can do is get an early night ready for tomorrow, and there's also a little girl at home anxious to see her daddy for a little bit,".

"I'll be home to see her tonight, I promise Marth," Clive replied. "You're right as usual. I do need a night off,".

True to his word, he was packing up his desk at 6pm. He was just on his way out, when John stopped him. He was acting up as senior clerk whilst Billy was on sick leave.

"Can I have a word, Sir?" He asked.

"Can it wait?" Clive asked. "I promised Marth I would be home early,".

"It's quite important, Sir. It's about Shoe Lane's future,".

"Ok," said Clive detecting a sense of urgency in John. "Take a seat," he instructed as he indicated the empty seat opposite his desk whilst returning to his own chair.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Clive arrived home. The information John had told him had totally destroyed any chance of an early evening. He now had a whole load of troubles occupying his mind. Turning on the living room light he realised his problems were not just limited to work. He was going to be in a load of trouble at home as well.

It was now obvious why Martha had wanted him home early. Hanging from the ceiling was a home made banner proudly declaring 'GOOD LUCK DADDY!'. Balloons were on either side of the banner and sitting on the table was what appeared to be a homemade cake. It was difficult to tell what type it was as Liv had obviously been in charge of decoration.

Bob had been roused from sleep when the lights had been turned on and he sauntered over to Clive. He had been asleep in the living room instead of his bed in the kitchen. Rubbing around Clive's ankles he gave out a few tiny meows. Clive picked him up and headed into the kitchen to deposit him back in his correct sleeping place. Giving him a few strokes, he watched Bob settle down.

"I think I may be sleeping out here with you for the next few nights, Bob," he admitted. "I think I'm going to be in the dog house,".

Turning off the light he headed to the main bedroom. Martha was fast asleep. In her arms was Liv, also fast asleep. He could see dry tear tracks on his daughters cheeks. His no show this evening obviously hadn't gone down very well and he felt awful. Deciding not to disturb the slumbering pair he headed to his daughter's empty bed to spend the night there.

Sleep didn't come easily to Clive, partly due to what John had revealed to him, and partly because he was quite uncomfortable curled up in Olivia's small bed. He did manage to eventually fall asleep although what time he couldn't say. It felt like he had only just closed his eyes when he was woken by Martha and Liv entering the bedroom ready to get Liv dressed for the day.

"What you doin' in my bed, Daddy?" Olivia asked crossly.

"I didn't want to wake you two so I decided to stay in here,".

"What time did you get back?" Martha asked and Clive could detect an annoyed tone from her as well.

"Late," he admitted and waited for the comeback. He was not prepared for it to come from his daughter.

"You missed the party! I very ang'y at you Daddy!" Liv said wagging a tiny finger at Clive, before leaving the room. Martha just raised an eyebrow at him before following her daughter out.

Clive tried apologising to both the ladies in his life when they appeared in the kitchen for breakfast.

"I really am sorry that I missed the party," he started. "Something came up just as I was leaving chambers," he admitted truthfully.

"You mean Harriet," interrupted Martha angrily. "She seems to be more important to you than either Liv or me at the moment," she carried on, voicing her fears. All the time he had been spending with Harriet recently had caused her initial worries about Clive being tempted away to return to the surface.

"That's bollocks Marth!" Clive retorted getting angry.

"Daddy said a naughty word," piped up Olivia unhelpfully from her seat, but it did stop their argument in its tracks.

"I think I'd better leave before I say any more. Enjoy your breakfast!" Clive snapped before leaving the room.

Martha grabbed the coffee he had made her, and took a mouthful as she heard the front door slam behind Clive. Perhaps it was the argument but it didn't taste good. She realised she also had no appetite. Watching the coffee trickle down the sink something did register in her mind about the strange coffee taste but she couldn't dwell on it. She had to get Liv to nursery before heading off to court.

* * *

It was a busy day in court. It had been verdict day on her case and she was so pleased that she had managed to get a not guilty for Michael's client. Hopefully the young teenager could now carry on with his life without getting in any more trouble with the police. Realising she had to get back to chambers in time for the vote, she said a quick goodbye to Michael before she started negotiating her way through the familiar corridors of the RCOJ.

She stopped in shock when she happened to see a face from the past leaving the court she knew Sean's trial was being conducted in, and walking purposefully out of the building. What on earth was Mickey Joy doing in Sean's trial? She wondered to herself feeling extremely grateful she was no longer involved in that case. Shoe Lane had just about recovered from their initial dealings with the scheming solicitor. It would have been awful to have had him back on the scene.

Entering chambers she could hear a buzz of voices in the meeting room so she headed there. Stepping into the room she couldn't fail to notice Harriet sat next to Clive on the front row, although to his credit he didn't appear to be particularly happy about it. Clive tried catching her attention, but she decided to ignore the pair and headed to the back where a familiar face was sat.

"Billy!" She greeted her friend with a hug. "You're looking good," she exclaimed as she sat down beside him. "I thought you weren't starting back until next week,".

"And miss this? I had to come and see whether it would be a new master or mistress that I was returning to, Miss," Billy replied. "You're not sitting next to Mr Reader?".

"No. He's got his mascot beside him already," Martha said crossly.

"Do I detect trouble in paradise?" Billy asked concerned.

"All I wanted was for him to come home early last night but he couldn't even manage that!" Martha explained angrily. "He's her bloody lap dog at the moment. Anything she wants and he does. Liv and I don't seem to matter. All he cares about is this fucking head of chambers and it's driving me mad. It's even upset Liv as well now!".

"So you're going to be voting for Miss Warwick then?" Billy asked cheekily.

"Don't tempt me Billy!" She warned.

* * *

A little later and the room became quiet as John called the room to order. Clive got to his feet and started to address his audience.

"Who am I? I'm Clive Reader. I thought I knew what I was going to say right now. God knows I've rehearsed it enough. But something came to my attention last night,".

Over the next couple of minutes he detailed everything that John had told him the previous night. John had been keen to run a tight ship in the clerks room whilst Billy was away. He wasn't entirely sure of the reason for Billy's absence, but if he did a good job he would surely be kept in mind for promotion, or maybe Billy's position if he never returned.

Despite his best efforts however, vital bits of evidence started to go missing in various different trials. After a barrister had read him the riot act on the adequacy of the clerks, John had investigated the matter further...and come up with very interesting results. It appeared that it was only the defence cases that were being affected which had aroused his suspicion. And it wasn't until he had happened to see Harriet purposefully misplace a medical file for Martha's extradition case that he knew he had found the culprit.

What would Billy do? He had thought. The answer was easy. He would be a clerk and do some ducking and diving and find out some background information on their Practice Manager. The results were a little shocking. It appeared she had major plans to turn Shoe Lane into a prosecution set.

The first steps of her plan were being carried out by trying to sabotage as many defence cases as possible. When the new head of chambers was elected, i.e. Clive, she would be able to show him evidence that they were under-performing, and keep pushing him to get rid of them. She had cultivated their relationship nicely and was fairly sure he would do what she wanted in the end. John had even uncovered the fact that she had lined up a few prosecutors to replace any defence barristers that refused to become prosecutors when the time came.

It was a nice coincidence as well that Clive's partner was a staunch defence barrister. Surely their relationship wouldn't survive this, and Clive would be an available man. They would be a formidable couple in charge of Shoe Lane.

The whole set was quiet as Clive's story continued. You could have heard a pin drop. Harriet meanwhile was looking more and more furious as the truth came out.

"I don't want this to happen to Shoe Lane," Clive began to end his speech. "We work well as a mixed set, and I want it to stay that way. And there is absolutely no way I would force the woman I love to become a prosecutor" Clive added, directing the last comment only to Harriet. "Therefore, the only way I can think of to prevent this from ever happening, is to withdraw from the contest. Caroline, I believe that makes you an unopposed candidate, and the new head of Shoe Lane. Congratulations," he announced. "Excuse me," he finished before leaving the room.

The room remained quiet for a little bit before murmurings started.

"Perhaps you'd better go and apologise," whispered Billy to Martha. Knowing he was right she got up and headed to their office fairly sure he would be hiding in there. She saw Caroline get up and address the room as she left it.

* * *

Clive was staring out the window when Martha entered. He was lost in thought and didn't acknowledge her until she had wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her forehead against one of his shoulders.

"That was why you were late last night?" She asked and she felt him nod. "I'm sorry for what I said this morning," she apologised as Clive turned around and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"You're talking to me again? Even after what I just did? I know I should have talked to you first, but there wasn't really an opportunity to talk to you beforehand," he explained, hoping to avoid another argument.

"Of course. I'm very, very proud of you," she confided.

"Do you think you can get Liv to forgive me as well?" He asked.

"No problem," she agreed. "I'll just tell her what a good thing her Daddy did today, and I'm sure she'll be wanting a hug and some Daddy time this evening,".

"I didn't mean to ruin your party," he continued before Martha silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"We can try again," she explained. "It's your birthday next week. We'll just change the wording on the banner and make another cake. As long as you act surprised she'll be happy and she won't even remember this week". They hugged for a while before Martha asked another question. "How are you? I know how much you wanted it,".

"I'll be ok Marth. How old's CW anyway? Couple of years and she'll be nearing retirement, right? I'll be head after her" he replied. "Give me time to build up my reputation as a QC,".

"And help me look after our new baby," revealed Martha.

Clive was a little speechless. "Is this your way of telling me you're pregnant?". Martha nodded. "Well at least it was done a little more gently than last time," Clive teased and both smiled at the memory. Martha had chosen a fairly unique way of telling Clive about Olivia last time.

"I'm fairly sure," Martha continued. "I'm late and I was off my coffee this morning,". She had finally remembered when her coffee had tasted so strange before. "That only happened to me when I was pregnant with Liv,".

"Fuck me Marth! Is that what we are using as evidence that you're pregnant?" Clive teased. "Times have moved on you know. I believe there are these things called pregnancy tests that you can easily buy and are very accurate. Maybe we should buy one on the way home and use it before we start telling people we are pregnant? Call me old fashioned, but I need something a little bit more than 'weird tasting coffee' before I'm convinced we've been successful. For all we know, the coffee could have tasted bad because the milk has gone off!"

"Fine by me," retorted Martha, "but I know my body, and I know it's going to be positive,".

"I hope it is too," he agreed before giving her a quick kiss. "By the way, I want to clear something up from this morning before the little bad language detector is in the vicinity. For the record, you and Liv and any other child we have, will always be the most important thing to me Marth. Got it?" he asked before leaning down and kissing her a little more thoroughly.

"Yay! You've made up!" exclaimed Billy as he interrupted them, causing them to break apart. "We're off down the pub, Caroline's treating us all. Will Team Reader be joining us?".

Clive looked at Martha, unsure what to do. "You go," she urged. "I'm not drinking just in case and I need to pick Liv up and have that little chat with her,".

"You're sure? I won't be late, I really promise this time,".

"That's fine Clive. I believe you," she reassured him before turning her attention to the clerk. "You've certainly changed your tune about CW. When did you become her number one fan?".

"Since she fired Miss Hammond! It seems she understands about the importance of good clerking and not paper shuffling managers. We're gonna get on like a house on fire! I haven't been this happy since West Ham last won the FA Cup," he continued as he literally bounced out of the room.

Clive and Martha leant in for another kiss. This time they were interrupted by CW herself.

"Don't stop on my account," she ordered as they broke apart again. "Looks like it was a good consolation kiss. You'll be pleased to hear I'm going to leave my desk free when I move to Alan's old room. Let you two have this room to yourself. Not just so you can make out. I didn't get to do my speech, but in it, I would have told you all that I'm creating two deputy head of chambers positions and I think it right they have their own space. I want to know if you'd be interested?".


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all your lovely reviews of this story. I am going to wrap this story in the next two chapters, but people have been encouraging me on, so I will bring this family back for a new set of adventures in another story soon. Maybe the new radio series of Silk will provide some story lines? It might not be on the TV but I'll take what I can get!

* * *

A year later and Clive looked at his watch as he turned the engine off. 6pm. Perfect. It was days like this when he was glad he wasn't CW. He had met her on the way out of the office. She was just returning from a meeting and had some work to do on other bits of admin before she could head home. Whilst she was the named head, with Martha and Clive having taken up her offer of the newly created deputy head positions, it was more like the three QC's shared the job.

Clive and Martha's responsibility was to ensure everything ran smoothly in chambers. He was in charge of the prosecution lawyers, and Martha the defence. If the juniors were having any problems, they were the first port of call for advice in order to maintain and foster the family atmosphere that Shoe Lane was so proud of. With Martha on maternity leave at present, he was shouldering more of the load, but he could still remember how to be a good defence lawyer, and any difficulties he could always phone the expert at home for advice.

Billy had been told he was in remission, and was back to his wheeler dealing exuberant self, getting lots of interesting cases for his barristers by means unknown. He had formed a better relationship with John and was teaching him everything he knew about being a senior clerk. Clive and Martha often had their hands full keeping an eye on the pair of them to make sure everything was above board.

Things were also looking up for the other clerks as well. Jake had finally got his girl, and he and Bethany had started dating meaning Clive and Martha were not the only romantically involved couple at the chambers . This had made for an interesting time in the clerks room, especially when they were having a tiff, which seemed to be quite a frequent turn of events, but thankfully they always seemed to make up.

Getting out the car Clive headed to the front door. Everything had gone smoothly and the Costello-Readers had moved into their new dream home about nine months ago. It was a beautiful home and they were all very happy there.

Toeing off his shoes and depositing his briefcase in the study, he heard voices coming from the kitchen living area so headed in that direction. As he got closer he could hear Liv telling Martha all about her day. His little girl was growing up. She was now four and had started preschool a few weeks ago. She was really enjoying it and had settled in very easily. Clive and Martha had been more upset than her on her first day when she had followed the teacher inside without so much as a backward glance at her parents.

"How's everybody doing?" Clive asked as he entered the room. Martha was sat on a sofa in the airy kitchen, breast feeding. She loved the room as it was from here she could look out onto the garden during feeding time. Next to her sat Liv. She had removed her school jumper and shirt so she was naked from the waist up and was holding a doll against her chest.

"Hello Daddy. I'm best feeding my dolly," she explained to her father.

"So I see," he replied as he made his way over to the pair and greeted them both. "How are the terrible twosome doing?" He asked as he ran a finger down the cheeks of the feeding pair attached to Martha. This distracted them both from the job at hand of feeding, and each released one of Martha's nipples to give a tiny smile to their father before being encouraged to resume their suckling by their mother.

* * *

It was quite a surprise to Clive and Martha to find out they were expecting twins. One had remained hidden at her first scan so they didn't find out until her anomaly scan at twenty weeks. Martha had thought something was severely wrong when she caught the sonographer looking very worriedly at the screen on her machine. Happily it wasn't as bad as she had feared, no problems with the pregnancy, just an extra healthy baby! The sonographer had been worried as she was working out how to explain to the expectant parents that in fact they were expecting twins.

The surprise news did answer a lot of questions for Martha - the worse morning sickness this time around, and for an unexplainable reason she seemed to have a much bigger bump as well. The obstetrician had explained that twin pregnancies were more common with older mothers as they often tended to release two eggs at ovulation instead of the usual one.

The only word that Martha had heard during the explanation was 'old'. "I'm only 40," she had huffed to Clive after their consultation. "I feel like a flippin' geriatric,".

They had delivered the news to their whole family at Christmas when they had invited everyone to celebrate in their new home. Liv had been super excited to learn that (in her mind at least) she was getting two sisters. Clive and Martha had tried to shut that expectation down straight away.

"It might not be two girls," Martha had explained patiently, to which Liv looked horrified.

"But I don't want a bruvver," Olivia had replied adamantly.

"Well I think Daddy might want one to be a boy, otherwise he's going to be the only boy in this household," Martha continued.

Olivia had finally conceded that a brother and sister would be ok with her. "As long as it's not two bruvvers," she had warned her parents immediately placing a lot of pressure on their shoulders.

As Martha had neared her delivery date, one twin decided to be difficult and change position, meaning her obstetrician felt it would be much safer if Martha had a Caesarean section. If she was honest, that wasn't a very attractive proposition. The thought of being cut open whilst awake, freaked her out a little bit. However, with Clive by her side, it really wasn't as bad as she had imagined. She hadn't felt a thing and was distracted by the anaesthetist asking lots of questions. By the time they had explained to him that Olivia would only let them back home with either a boy and girl or two girls, the doctors were ready to deliver the babies. They held their breath when a boy was delivered first, but were very happy and relieved when a little girl soon followed.

Martha kept her promise and named her son after Billy. William Costello-Reader had weighed in at 5 and a half pounds. Lily Costello-Reader was smaller at only 5 pounds. Olivia had helped to name her, by choosing her name from a list her parents had drawn up. In time their names had been shortened, and now whenever the family talked about the twins, they were referred to as 'Will n Lil'.

Olivia had met her new brother and sister a couple of hours after they had been born. She had been taken to the hospital by all her grandparents who had come to stay and look after their granddaughter whilst Martha was in hospital. She was being even more spoilt than usual and totally loving all the attention.

Happily, she accepted her young siblings, even her brother, very easily, and was an excellent big sister. From the moment Martha returned home, Olivia become her little shadow helping out her mother as best she could. That even included helping with nappy changes, which was when she had noticed the difference between her brother and sister.

"Mummy what's that?" She had asked, pointing between her brother's legs. She had asked a few difficult questions throughout Martha's pregnancy. Clive had got the 'How did the babies get in Mummy's tummy?' question. It transpired their daughter had a built-in bullshit detector because she didn't believe Clive's vague explanation of 'special hugs' and 'watering seeds'. It had ended in them buying an age appropriate book to explain to her as Clive had got too flustered with her persistent questioning on the matter. It looked like Martha was going to have to explain the differences between boys and girls.

Martha had tried to explain as simply as she could. She thought she had done a really good job as Olivia had seemed to accept it all. However when Clive had arrived home, she had cornered him and started asking questions all about his 'downstairs' which had completely unnerved him. He had shouted for Martha to come quickly.

"What's the matter?" She had asked on arriving at the scene. She was expecting an emergency from the way he had hollered for her, but instead she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Why is Liv asking questions about my penis?" He had asked her, whispering the last word. "How come she even knows that word?" He had continued, totally shocked. She had been his innocent little girl when he had said goodbye to her that morning. What the hell had happened during the course of the day for her to brazenly ask questions about his reproductive organ?!

Whilst Clive recovered, Martha had had another little talk to her daughter about how it wasn't considered polite to talk about such things to people and that she definitely shouldn't go around asking men about their 'downstairs'. Thankfully she seemed to have heeded her mothers advice and she hadn't mentioned the topic again.

* * *

"Well we had a trip to the doctors today," explained Martha to Clive as he sat down next to Martha and placed Liv on his lap. "The health visitor is very pleased as we're continuing to grow and put on weight,".

"Well done guys," Clive had praised their youngest although he wasn't entirely surprised. They were definitely only interested in Martha's breasts at the moment and always seemed to be attached.

"We also had our three month immunisations whilst we were there. It seems to have gone ok although we might be a little cranky tonight,".

"Does that mean they're gonna cry?" Asked Liv. When they both got worked up the two little Costello-Reader's could make some noise, and they could keep the whole household up throughout the night.

"Hopefully not," replied her mother.

"Good," confirmed Liv. "Can I show you what I learned in ballet class today?" She asked her parents turning the conversation on to herself. She had recently started attending ballet lessons with her friend Ruby and was enjoying it a lot. Her parents agreed and the next thing they knew she was scampering off to get changed. Whilst she was gone the twins finished feeding and Clive took his son to burp him, whilst Martha took charge of her youngest daughter. They were settled on their parents' laps ready to watch their big sister's show by the time Olivia reappeared dressed in her new leotard and ballet shoes.

Before the performance started she deemed that some furniture be moved out the way and set about moving some dining table chairs. Bob was taking a break from napping on one chair that was catching a lot of the sun's rays. He was currently grooming himself, but paused mid lick of an outstretched hind leg when the furniture moving began. He was anxious to know if he was going to be disturbed.

"You can stay there Bob," Olivia had agreed. As if understanding her, Bob continued his cleaning regime.

Once the stage had been set, Olivia went over to where her mothers iPod rested on the docking station. Sure she could dance to whatever music came on, Olivia pressed play. The familiar opening sounds of Joy Division's 'Love will tear us apart' came blaring out the speakers and Olivia started to dance. It was quite a performance. She span round in circles haphazardly, and leaped around the room in a very uncoordinated way. At one point she landed very inelegantly near Bob who was watching the performance with one eye open whilst trying to sleep. He looked very alarmed and shot out of the room as quickly as he could before dashing up the stairs to find some peace and quiet in a bedroom.

From the garden came a few barks. It hadn't taken long for Olivia to wear her father down over getting a puppy. Soon after moving to their new home, the puppy had come to live with them. Clive had done some research on the best breeds to have with small children and they had decided on a golden retriever. He was named Bailey after the law courts where Martha and Clive worked and he had quickly settled into his new family. He and Olivia had become best friends very quickly and they often played in the garden together. Whilst very playful, he was also gentle with the twins whenever they were close by and Clive had also gained a companion whenever he went out for a run. He thought from all the activity that was going on in the house, that he was missing out on some play time, hence the barking.

As the music ended, so Olivia finished off her dance to the applause of her parents. Once she had left the room to go and get changed again, Clive finally spoke.

"I think we're wasting our money on the ballet lessons," he said with a smile. "That wasn't any ballet I've ever seen before. I think Bob would agree!".

"Stop it Clive!" Replied Martha. "At least she's enjoying it,".

"I think we have to acknowledge that she will never be the best dancer. At least not with your Costello genes,".

"Oh, and you're Mr Fred Astaire are you?" Retorted Martha. "At least I get out on the dance floor Clive rather than standing around watching,".

"Ok, ok," Clive agreed. "She's never going to be the best dancer with us for parents,".

* * *

"Everyone ok?" Asked Martha from the bed a couple of hours later as Clive joined her in the bedroom after he had locked up and checked on all members of their family- even the four legged ones.

"Yep," he replied as he got into bed and pulled Martha to him. "Bailey's in his bed asleep, and Bob is at the bottom of Liv's bed. I've given up trying to get that cat to sleep in his own bed,".

"You wait until she's grown and her feet are nearer the end of the bed. I doubt Bob will sleep there then," replied Martha.

"Anyway both he and Liv are fast asleep and judging from the occasional snuffle coming from the crib over there, it sounds like Will 'n' Lil are away with the fairies as well, so that just leaves us," Clive recounted.

"Excellent," agreed Martha. "Let's hope it stays that way," she continued as she settled down against Clive.

The couple lay in silence for a while, Martha just dozing. Twins were definitely much harder work than one, and they still had Olivia to focus on once the twins were down for the night. She was glad that she was doing it with Clive and they seemed to be doing an ok job as all the members of their family seemed happy and content which made her happy too. However, as much as she loved her children, she was looking forward to getting back to work in three months time and having a bit more adult conversation in her life.

"Marry me, Marth," she heard Clive say completely out of the blue, and pulled back to look in his face to see if she was imagining things. "I've had the ring for a while," he admitted as he leant over and got it from a drawer in his bedside table. He opened the box to reveal an emerald cut diamond ring with a halo of tiny diamonds around the main stone. "I've just been waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask you, and it never seems to happen, so I'm going to do it now,". Martha looked at the ring- it was a very nice ring. Then she looked at Clive waiting to see if he would say anymore. "I just think that you shouldn't be the only one without Reader in their surname in this household,".

"What about Bob and Bailey," countered Martha.

"Hate to disappoint you Marth but they are registered as Bob and Bailey Costello-Reader with the vet. Liv made sure the receptionist had their full names when I took her with me on our last visit there,".

"So is that the only reason you want to get married? You do know I could say yes and then decide not to add Reader to my name once we were married? I'm quite fond of Costello you know, and everyone knows me by that name for work. I think I need another reason," she sassed.

"Ok," replied Clive as he moved Martha on top of him so he could completely look her in the face, "how about that I love you and everything about you, even your dancing and the fact that you seem to regress back to being a toddler in a tantrum every time you lose a case. I definitely know where Liv gets it from," he started before he got a warning slap on the chest.

"Bit of advice Clive, if you want me to say yes, I'd start telling me how wonderful I am rather than highlighting my flaws!".

"I'm not proud to admit it, but I wasn't a very nice person or a particularly good friend to you for the first fifteen years of our acquaintance. But then by some sheer fluke I finally managed to get you into bed. It might have taken a lot longer than I thought but I knew you couldn't resist the Reader charm forever,".

"Is that so?".

"Anyway, that night was one of the best of my life although it didn't seem that way at first when you told me I was going to be a father. I'm ashamed to think that I wanted you to get rid of Liv. Thank God you had already made your mind up, because becoming a father has made me a better person and it's brought us closer together. I think it was the responsibility I was scared of, but it's really not that bad when you find the right person to do it with. I would be honoured if you'd say yes so we can make it official that we are a pair,". He waited a beat or two, before adding, "If it makes it any easier, I've already asked your grandfather and Billy for permission. They both think it's ok,".

"Of course I'll marry you," Martha replied as she presented her left hand to Clive so he could place the ring on her forth finger, before they celebrated with a kiss.

"If we're quick we might be able to celebrate in another fashion," whispered Clive, "before the twins are awake and wanting their late night snack,".

"Sounds good to me," replied Martha before leaning down to kiss Clive again.

"Mummy, Daddy you 'wake?" They heard from their bedroom door. They turned to see Olivia at the doorway.

"Maybe not," whispered Clive. He loved his daughter but sometimes she had really bad timing.

"What's wrong Liv?" Asked Martha.

"I woked up and I was lonely," her eldest daughter replied. "I want to sleep in here with you and Daddy and Will 'n' Lil,".

"A little bird told me you had Bob keeping you company?".

"Yes but I can't talk to him,".

"Well you can't talk much in here either because you'll wake your brother and sister up if you're not careful," instructed Martha and she moved off Clive to her side of the bed.

"I won't wake them up, I promise," said Olivia as she climbed onto the bed and settled herself between her parents. "They are very 'nnoying when they cry and cry all night. 'Specially when some of us have work to do the next day,".

Martha started laughing at her daughters last words. She was obviously repeating a phrase she had picked up from either herself or Clive. "You are funny, Liv," she said as she gave her a kiss, "but I do love you,".

"I love you too, Mummy,".

"What about me?" Asked Clive.

"And you too, Daddy".

"That's good," Clive replied as he kissed his daughter as well, " because I've just got you your first bridesmaid gig,".

"What that mean Daddy?".

"It means Mummy has just agreed to marry me,".

"And I get to be bidesmaid!" She said loudly, very excited.

"Ssshh!" Instructed Martha as they all waited to see if the twins would wake up. "Yes you can be my bridesmaid," whispered Martha when it appeared they hadn't been disturbed.

"I want a sparkly pink princess dress," Olivia instructed.

"Anything else?" teased Clive.

"A hamster, Daddy," She replied after some thought.

"Can we go a couple of months without adding any more animals to this family Liv? We'll turn into a zoo if you're not careful,".

"But can I have one Daddy?".

"You can have one when you are older and can look after it all by yourself," he said, proud that he hadn't caved to her demand as easily as in the past.

"When will that be?"

"When you're 10 or 11,".

"That's ages away," she groused.

"Exactly!".

"But you promise Daddy, coz I'll remember when I'm 10,".

"I promise,".

"Good,"agreed Liv as she settled down to sleep.

"Life is never dull with her around is it?" Commented Clive once she was fast asleep.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way," agreed Martha as the newly engaged pair settled down to join their family in dreamland.


	13. Chapter 13

Pure fluff to draw this part of the story to an end...

* * *

The wedding occurred six months later. Clive and Martha wanted a simple do- registry office and a buffet in Shoe Lane would have been just fine for them, but their family and the bridesmaid in particular, encouraged them to do something a little more fancy. In the end they had settled with a hotel on the outskirts of London which had all it's weddings in an Orangery. The bride and groom to-be had loved the light and airy feeling that the glass ceiling and many windows had allowed into the room.

Today, the room was decorated with thousands of flowers in the pink and white colour scheme Olivia had convinced her parents to go with. Scattered amongst them, were garlands of fairy lights and hundreds of tiny tea lights that would be lit later. Whilst Clive waited for his bride he mingled with the many guests, mostly people from Shoe Lane but other people they had come into contact with through their work and old friends and family as well.

Will and Lil were nine months by now and each had pride of place on a lap of one of their grandparents for the ceremony. The flowers and all the people milling about the room seemed to be holding their attention for the moment and Clive hoped it lasted. They were only going to be around for the ceremony. Whilst everyone was at the reception, the couple had arranged a crèche and babysitting service for any other babies in attendance so their parents could enjoy the evening. Older children like Liv would be joining them for the meal but then could enjoy a children's entertainer and party for themselves before also being offered a babysitting service.

In no time at all the ceremony started and Clive was watching Liv walk down the isle towards him ahead of her mother. She knew everyone was looking at her and she was making sure that she walked in time to the music, determined to be the best bridesmaid ever. Despite requesting a pink dress, Liv and Martha had actually decided on a white dress with a full net skirt. The bodice had lots of sparkle to satisfy the little girl and was also dotted around her net skirt. As it was only March she had a white bolero top available, but that was currently in her Nanna's possession. Her hair had an arrangement of pink flowers in it.

On her arrival at the end of the aisle, she gave a big grin to her father before taking a seat next to her grandparents who all congratulated her on her excellent entrance. Then everyone was standing for the arrival of the bride.

Martha had chosen Billy to walk her down the aisle. Her grandfather was a little too frail by now, but that wasn't to say he wasn't at the wedding. He had come down with Martha's mother and was now sat on the front row with his great grandchildren as he finally witnessed his cherished granddaughter tie the knot. He had met Clive a few times before and knew Martha had made a good choice. He seemed a decent man, and had even phoned him up to ask for permission to marry Martha before they had got engaged.

Billy was honoured to perform such an important role in the wedding. Martha was still his favourite barrister and they had had such a special relationship for the twenty years they had known each other. Whilst Clive was still in second place, the gap between the two was considerably closer than it had been in the past. The two barristers had got into some scrapes over the years as they had blossomed into experienced lawyers, and Billy was looking forward to the speeches when he would be able to regale the crowd with some of their more funnier exploits.

When Clive finally got to see Martha, she looked amazing. He remembered she hadn't particularly looked forward to having to go dress shopping, but with the help of both their mothers and Liv they had gone out on a girly shopping trip, and had been successful on their first try. Clive had remained at home and invited some of his friends around to watch some sporting event on TV whilst also being on twin duty.

Martha had started the dress shopping, convinced she wanted something very plain and simple. However it was an elegant lace dress that she had fallen in love with. She knew it was the one as soon as she had put it on and the reactions of her family only reinforced the fact. It was form fitting from the front but had a modest sized train at the back. Whilst the main part of the dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, the lace extended up her décolletage to her neck and around her shoulders as well as her upper back, but didn't extend down her arms. Down the back was a continuous line of delicate buttons running from her neck to lower back where the train started.

To keep Olivia happy, the sparkly quotient was supplied by a collection of stones sewn into the lace in the midline just below her bust. She had decided against a veil, instead a delicate floral style headband tiara decorated her hair. In her hands she carried a pale pink peony bouquet.

"Wow!" Was Clive's compliment when she had joined him in front of the registrar.

The ceremony whizzed by in a complete blur for both of them and before they knew it they were being pronounced husband and wife. To the applause of the audience they took their first kiss as a married couple.

Whilst the photos were being taken in the hotel grounds, the orangery was converted into the reception area. The guests were treated to a three course meal and as the darkness fell so the fairy lights were switched on, and the thousands of tea lights were lit casting the whole place in a romantic glow.

Once the speeches were over, Martha managed to get Clive out on the dance floor for perhaps the first time ever for their first dance, before the party really started. Before they knew it, everyone was heading to their hotel rooms rather the worse for wear from alcohol.

* * *

It was late morning when Clive and Martha finally made it down to breakfast where they found most of their guests had already beaten them to it. Falling asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow the previous night, they had taken advantage of a child free morning when they had woken up to finally consummate their marriage. Their children had spent the night in their grandparents rooms and they were now anxious to see them to make sure everybody had behaved themselves.

"Mummy, are you ok?" asked Olivia as Martha took a seat beside her.

"Of course I am," Martha answered. "Why wouldn't I be? I had a wonderful day yesterday, with the most wonderful bridesmaid,"she continued as she kissed her daughter good morning.

"I didn't know if you had hurt yourself or not?"

"I'm fine," Martha assured her daughter.

"You sure, Mummy?" Olivia persisted.

"Yes, Liv," Martha reiterated. "Do I look like I've hurt myself?".

"No," agreed Olivia, "but you were groaning a lot when I knocked on your door earlier. I thought you might have hurt yourself jumping on the bed as the bed was squeaking a lot as well," Olivia continued, and Martha suddenly realised what she was talking about. "Anyway Nanna said that Daddy would look after you and not to worry and that we should come down for breakfast," she continued. "Did he look after you ok?".

"Daddy did an excellent job of looking after me," Martha replied which satisfied both Olivia and Clive who had been listening in.

* * *

Clive and Martha didn't have a typical honeymoon, not really thinking it fair to leave anyone with their young children, knowing how much hard work the twins could be. Instead they would be taking their whole family, including Bailey away for a week to Cornwall where they had rented a five star cottage tucked away in a private spot.

They had decided to go two days after their wedding, which meant the only job today was getting back to their home, packing and taking Bob to the cattery. Olivia had been distraught when she had found out that Bob wouldn't be coming with them on their holiday, worried about how he would cope without her. Both Clive and Martha had tried to tell her that cats really didn't like going to strange places and that he might run away, so instead it would be better for him to go to the cattery. To try and appease her, they suggested that she could find the best cattery for Bob.

With a little help from Bethany, that is exactly what she did. Bethany had noticed that the usually talkative little girl was a little quiet one afternoon after school in chambers. When she had asked her if anything was wrong, the little girl had told her about how worried she was about her cat not being able to go on holiday with them after her parents wedding. To try and help her feel better, the two girls had then spent the next half an hour or so, browsing local catteries that might be suitable for the beloved pet.

It was Bethany who had stumbled on a boutique one, and Olivia had fallen in love with it instantly. Armed with a print out, she had headed into her parents office where her father was finishing off some work.

"Daddy," she had said as she made her way to where he was sitting. "I've found a catt'ry for Bob," she had explained as she thrust the information in Clive's direction. Clive found himself reading about luxury rooms equipped with beds and chairs for the family cat. A five star menu was available as well as a daily grooming session and someone to play and cuddle with him as well. The family would be able to keep an eye on their pet via a webcam in his room whilst they were away if they so desired as well.

"Is all of this really necessary Liv?" Clive had asked, not quite believing there were such services available for pets. It would be wasted on Bob who was one of the laziest cats around.

"If we are going on holiday Daddy then it's only fair that Bob gets somewhere nice to stay," Olivia had reasoned.

* * *

With Martha on packing duty for their holiday, Clive took Olivia with him to drop Bob off at the cattery. They were shown his room by the owner and Clive placed Bob's cage on the comfy bed, and opened the door. Bob refused to leave his box, wary of the new environment. Being in his cage usually meant a trip to the vets, and he usually had to be removed forcibly then, with a lot of hissing and scratching.

Olivia tried coaxing the animal out, keen to see her cat enjoying his new temporary surroundings, but despite being offered a treat, the cat didn't budge.

"We really need to go, Liv," Clive explained. "We should help Mummy with the packing,".

"But Bob hasn't come out yet," she argued.

"And it doesn't look like he's going to in the near future," Clive replied. "It'll probably take a little time for him to get used to his new room,".

"Sometimes it does take a little while," the owner agreed. "I tell you what though, I can send you a few photos when he does,"she continued as Olivia became quite upset as they left the room.

Clive picked her up and she buried her face into his neck. "Would you like that Liv?" Clive asked. There was a little nod of her head, but her face remained buried.

The tears continued all the way home, and Clive had to carry her back into the house.

"How did it go?" Martha asked as she heard them enter. "Did Bob like his room?" She asked enthusiastically, but stopped short when she caught sight of Olivia hugging her father and crying.

Clive had to fill Martha in on what had happened.

"Oh dear," she had exclaimed as Olivia decided she now wanted comfort from her mother instead and reached for her. "He'll be ok Liv," she comforted as she gathered the little girl in her arms. "How about going to play with Bailey to help you feel better? He's desperate for a good run around in the garden," but Olivia declined. "How about helping me with your packing then?" She asked and bizarrely her offer was accepted.

Her eldest was very quiet during the chore and there were no arguments at all about clothes or toys she wanted to take away. Consequently they were both finished quite quickly. Martha thanked her daughter for being so helpful and then watched as she voluntarily climbed into bed still fully dressed before she took hold of her favourite stuffed elephant and settled down to sleep, looking very forlorn indeed. Martha didn't quite know what to do so decided to leave her to it. She found Clive downstairs and told him how upset their daughter must be.

As she was finally packing her own clothes she heard her husband bounding up the stairs and going into Olivia's bedroom. "Look what I've just received, Liv," she heard him say. Being interested she made her way to the bedroom as well. "Bob has come out of his cage and is really enjoying his room," he continued as he made his way over to his daughter to show her the photos he had been sent. She looked at them and brightened considerably when she saw that he looked to be settling in very well. "We can go and have a look on the web cam if you like now as well," Clive suggested. "See what he's up to,". It didn't take much thinking from Olivia before she accepted her fathers offer, taking his hand as she got out of bed. Martha was glad to see her daughter had cheered up and went back to her packing.

* * *

It was very nearly a military exercise getting the whole family down to Cornwall. Gone were the days of Clive's bachelorhood when he could just get in the car and drive off. Now there was three children to load into their car seats, Liv in the middle between Will 'n' Lil. Then there was Bailey in the back of their SUV with some of their luggage. In a roof box was all their other luggage and paraphernalia needed to look after three youngsters.

The journey itself took the best part of eight hours with Clive and Martha sharing the driving. The twins could only handle about two hours driving at a time before they got cranky and Liv couldn't go much more. Therefore they had about three comfort breaks in total where everyone including Bailey could stretch their legs or have something to eat or drink if so required.

However it was all worth the effort when they finally arrived. The cottage was lovely with spectacular views of the surrounding countryside. There was lots of space both inside and out for the children and dog to let off steam.

The family just enjoyed being together with lots of trips out. Clive saw Olivia's eyes light up whenever they came into contact with animals. He was able to cut off her request before she asked. "No, you aren't having one of those, Liv," he warned her. Olivia couldn't understand why her Daddy was saying 'No' to her a lot more frequently these days.

One day there was quite unfeasibly warm weather for the time of year and the family headed off to the beach. Liv wanted to go in the sea and managed to persuade her father to go in with her. Bailey tagged along for the fun as well. Martha stayed on the blanket to watch whilst keeping an eye on Will 'n' Lil who were getting their first taste of the beach. At some point both their parents thought their youngest should experience the sea as well as the sand so carried them down to the waves before dunking their feet in the cool water. Both opened their eyes wide in shock at first before getting used to it and kicking their feet a bit.

Towards the end of their week away, a postcard arrived at their cottage from 'Bob' telling his owners what fun he was having and that he couldn't wait to see them all again. Clive had scoffed at the card when it had arrived, but it had made Olivia incredibly happy to know Bob was getting on ok without her.

Before long however, their holiday was over and the family had to make the long journey back home. Bob was retrieved en route from the cattery. He looked rather nonplussed about his stay in the luxury pad much to Clive's chagrin but the whole family was back together again.

* * *

"I've got a surprise for you," Martha had told Clive as they made their way to chambers on Monday morning. As they got nearer Shoe Lane, she covered his eyes and led him up the stairs to the main door. "Ta dah!" She announced as she removed her hand allowing Clive to examine the set ladder.

Her name plate had been changed slightly. It now read Martha Costello-Reader QC. After being undecided if she would change her name, she had had a word with Billy at the wedding and he had said he would get it done for their return.

"Are you sure?" Clive asked, not really believing she had done this but liking her surprise very much. He would be so proud that everyone would know she was his wife.

"Absolutely," Martha replied, happy he liked her decision. "Maybe I didn't want to be left out at home," she continued recalling his proposal. "And everyone here in criminal law in London knows we are in a relationship so changing my name isn't going to change anything,".

Billy was watching from the hallway to see how Clive liked his present. Very well by the looks of it as they started to kiss on the step. He gave them a couple of minutes but it showed no signs of stopping. He decided to break them up anxious to get the working week started. The senior lawyers had been missed this last week in chambers and the whole place had felt slightly rudderless, but now they were back he knew they would be grounded again.

"Sir, there's a kidnapping case on your desk, and Miss, a juicy a la carte of a murder for you to get your teeth into when you can tear yourselves away from each other," he uttered causing the two lovers to break apart.

"Is that a hint Billy?" Asked Martha.

"Yes," he replied bluntly. "The day is young and we need to start fighting the good fight again. No time for all this lovey-dovey stuff," he continued as he disappeared back inside.

"Looks like we better get a move on then, Mrs Reader," Clive announced, interlacing his fingers with hers before stepping inside Shoe Lane, the heavy door swinging shut behind them.

* * *

And that is where we leave the Costello- Readers for now. Hopefully it won't be long until the next instalment is ready.


End file.
